The Remnants Mess
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When Ivy and Zack find out that Carmen is an orphan they feel sympathy for her. More than that they understand, more than most people will ever know. When they find her inside of the orphanage they don't even try to arrest her. No They make a different call that effects the rest of the serious more than they could ever guess. AU OOC Femslash rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during The Remnants…something else happened because there was something else on the minds of the detectives? Carmen receives and unexpected surprise and learns even more about the detectives, which changes how everything else happens. AU OOC some bashing some femslash)**

"Welcome to my home detectives…I'd offer you something to drink but I wasn't expecting you." Carmen said calmly as she looked away from the window she was looking at.

"That's fine Carmen. We came prepared." Ivy said, her voice softer than normal as she pulled her hands out from behind her back showing a picnic basket and mini-cooler.

"Here. The boards are a bit old and I don't think any of us want splinters." Zack said tossing a blanket onto the floor and looking back up at Carmen who was staring at them surprised.

"Come on Carmen. Zack tracked down your old adoption file to find out your favorite comfort foods back then, and your ACME file still had your favorite foods from that part of your life listed as well. I promise it's no trick." Ivy said with an understanding smile as she began setting out some of the food in the basket, making Carmen glance surprised. It truly was her favorite foods, even now.

"Yeah and Ivy's a pretty good cook no matter how much I tease her otherwise. We wouldn't pull a trick on you like this Carmen. Not here of all places or now of all times." Zack said with a grin as he began taking the drinks out of the mini-cooler, tying off Stretch's leash to the door knob and making sure it was secure first.

"How do I know that this is no trick?" Carmen asked looking surprised but she quickly hid it as she looked at the two siblings who gave her understanding smiles, Ivy more so than Zack.

"We're orphans too Carmen. Our parents died just after Zack turned one. I was only five." Ivy said her voice soft and open as Carmen's eyes widened.

"Ivy barely remembers them and it's a no brainer that I don't. We lived in an orphanage until I turned three and Ives was seven. I barely remember it either actually." Zack said shrugging slightly as Carmen stared at them.

"You were in a good orphanage right Carmen? They cared for you there, it's no replacement for parents but they kept you fed and clothed and a place to sleep where you could feel safe. That's why you came back here when you learned they were tearing it down tomorrow. It's the only home you ever knew that was an actual home…" Ivy said as she stared at the food she was unpacking now.

"Yes. Everyone was always happy and joyful. Some of us never got adopted but everyone was always family and the matron in charge was very kind to all of us." Carmen said her voice soft as well now as she stepped closer.

"You were a lucky one then. I don't remember the orphanage we were at much but it always seemed dark and as soon as you turned two they stopped feeding you as often. I remember feeling hungry and cold a lot until Ivy took me and ran away." Zack said shivering slightly as if he could still feel the cold child that had surrounded that place.

"Don't remind me. You're upset that this orphanage will be torn down…but…if it was the orphanage we were at I'd be upset that I _wasn't_ the one tearing it down myself." Ivy said her eyes far away before she shook her head.

"This isn't about us though. Come on and eat Carmen, you've been stealing all day so you must be hungry." Ivy said smiling up at Carmen who stepped closer just a bit, her stomach rumbling quietly enough that the two detectives didn't hear it yet.

"If… how about we trade stories then? I tell you two about my childhood here and you two tell me about your childhoods?" Carmen asked softly, feeling a kind of kinship to the two teens now that she knew this bit of their past.

"Sure but if it's questions about our time at the orphanage then Ivy is the only one with answers. I only remember being hungry and cold a lot despite Ivy trying her best. Our times on the street till the Chief found Ivy by accident and we got taken in by A.C.M.E. though I _can_ answer." Zack said with a grin making Ivy snort slightly and give him a small push.

"Found _me_? The only reason they got ahold of us is because of you little bro. If you had listened to me that day we would probably be working _for_ Carmen or still be floating from town to town trying to avoid cops and other 'well meaning' adults." Ivy said although she was grinning slightly at her brother to show she meant no harm.

"Criminal record?" Carmen asked more amused than anything and earning a smirk from the red head.

"Nothing they ever proved or put on file, if I even had a file back then." Ivy said before her smirk fell when she heard Carmen's stomach rumble audibly.

"Here we go." Zack said more amused than anything as he saw his sisters gaze narrow on Carmen.

"Sit down and eat or I'll force feed you myself. _No_ _one_ goes hungry near me when I can help it." Ivy said taking Carmen by surprise when she snagged the older womans wrist and bodily pulled her down onto the blanket. Carmen stumbled a bit as she stared at Ivy surprised and alarmed but then her gaze softened as she sat down beside the red head and accepted a plate that Ivy had fixed.

"You went without food didn't you? That's why…" A lot of pieces fell into place in Carmen's mind then. She had noticed how no matter what she stole, Ivy always made sure her brother ate _something_ even if it was just a nutrition bar… and if the younger one mentioned being hungry then Ivy dropped _everything_ to get him some food. It would also explain why the girl was only half Carmen's size despite being full grown, sure Carmen's heels helped a bit but not that much.

"Ivy always made sure I had a full meal even if it meant that she went without eating much for _days_. She was even hospitalized once when she was ten because she didn't eat enough and ended up passing out while pick-pocketing for supper money." Zack said frowning at his sister who shrugged and fixed a plate for her brother next.

"I was fine and I broke out of the hospital before they could send us to another orphanage. Eat little brother, I know you haven't eaten since eleven and it's near nine now, you're hungry." Ivy said handing her brother his plate and then beginning to fix some food for Stretch and the cat as well.

"You need to eat as well Ivy." Carmen said softly but sternly as she fixed a plate for the red head, pressing it into her hands while the girl looked surprised.

"Oh yeah I mean I guess I can." Ivy looked surprised that someone else had fixed her a plate. Carmen's heart _hurt_ at this. The girl was only seventeen… and yet she was so used to taking care of everyone else and having no one take care of her.

"Ivy you haven't eaten _anything_ since this morning. I don't want you passing out on me again. I _will_ call the Chief and get him involved if I have to." Zack warned his sister with a scowl, causing Carmen to frown sternly down at the girl as well.

"I'll eat I'll eat. No need to get the motherboard involved. I swear you two gang up on me about this too often." Ivy said holding her hands up in surrender while Carmen gave a snort. Motherboard?

"Well make that three people ganging up on you. _Eat_ my vine, before I force feed you." Carmen said holding a fork to Ivy's lips pointedly and making Ivy look confused again.

"Your vi-ah!" Ivy began to question only for Carmen to take the chance to shove a chicken strip into Ivy's mouth.

"Hahahaha! That was great!" Zack laughed at the look on his sisters face as she ate the chicken strip while giving Carmen a confused look.

"You eat too little soldier." Carmen said sternly to Zack who looked confused about his title but ate some of his macaroni anyways.

"So you wanted to share some memories?" Ivy asked after a while, eating some of her food every once in a while as she made sure the other two were eating.

"Equivalent Exchange." Carmen reminded making Zack look confused.

"Equal what now?" Zack asked making Ivy give him a fond smile.

"Equivalent exchange Zack. Humankind cannot gain anything without giving up something of equal or greater value. Carmen wants to exchange memories. Some of her memories for some of ours." Ivy explained making Zack nod.

"Very good, my vine. Yes. I tell you both about some of my memories and in exchange you tell me some of yours." Carmen said smiling proudly at Ivy who looked confused about being called a vine.

"Oh I get it! You're calling Ivy a vine because of the Ivy vines, as in the plant! Really you should be calling her something else though, after all her name isn't even Ivy. That's just her nickname." Zack said snapping his fingers in realization and talking despite the mouthful of mashed potatoes in his mouth, making the two women give him looks of slight disgust.

"Zack I swear I've told you at least two hundred times not to talk with your mouth full!" Ivy scolded her brother who covered his mouth looking sheepish.

"Oops. Sorry." Zack apologized after swallowing his food.

"So tell me Ivy…" Carmen ignored the boy for the moment as she looked at the woman beside her who glanced at her curiously.

Carmen could _feel_ Ivy tense at the question, and saw the glare the red head shot at Zack.

"What _is_ your real name?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if during The Remnants…something else happened because there was something else on the minds of the detectives? Carmen receives and unexpected surprise and learns even more about the detectives, which changes how everything else happens. AU OOC some bashing some femslash)**

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine." Carmen said immediately when she noticed just how tense the red head was at the mention of her real name.

"I just don't have any good memories of that name." Ivy said as she looked down at her cup of sweet tea.

"…A Fire." Carmen spoke making the two look up at her confused.

"I lost my mother in a fire before I turned six, I don't remember my father. I saw the building burn with mama inside, I don't even remember how I escaped or what my name was before the fire. Smoke induced amnesia." Carmen said making the two wince slightly.

"Car wreck. That's how we lost our parents. It was raining and a robber had driven a truck straight through a red light and into the side of our car. The doctors said that Zack and I were lucky to live, Zack didn't have a scratch on him but I have some scars on my back from the shrapnel and all." Ivy said making Zack wince.

"I looked up the report once, kind of a closure thing ya know? When they got us out of the car they said they found Ivy laying over my car seat as if she were shielding me. One cop told a reporter that if she hadn't had covered me then some of the shrapnel would have killed me or at least severally hurt me." Zack said making Ivy shrug and blush slightly under the surprised and impressed stare Carmen was giving her.

"I don't remember much. Just the squealing tires, the rain, mom screaming, Zack crying, and the crunching of metal." Ivy said although she was lying slightly but Carmen wouldn't call her out on it. She had a feeling she knew what else the red head remembered and she didn't want to bring it up.

"I don't know what my birthday really is, I took March 1st as my birthday because that's what day they brought me to the orphanage." Carmen said changing the subject and making Ivy give a sheepish smile.

"I'm not actually seventeen. I just say I am only three years older than him so that I can stay closer to Zack. I'm actually twenty. I was seven when the wreck happened and ten when I took Zack and ran from the orphanage." Ivy admitted making Carmen look surprised as she looked at the girl in a new light.

"You're only a few years younger than me. As far as I can tell I'm twenty eight this year. I left A.C.M.E. when I was eighteen." Carmen murmured making the two look surprised at that.

"We joined A.C.M.E. when boy wonder over there decided to break into their HQ to hide from some thugs that were chasing him. He hacked the system with a stolen phone and rigged up cord from the charger." Ivy said grinning at her brother who looked sheepish. Proud but sheepish.

"Like you were any better sis. You heard I was trapped in there until they found our parents and what do you do? You act like Carmen." Zack shot back earning a raised eyebrow from the thief in question.

"What does that mean?" Carmen asked making Zack snicker.

"What else? Ive snuck in HQ like a ghost, distracted all of the people that were supposed to be guarding me, grabbed me, and nearly made it back out the building undetected. It was only cause I wanted to play on the computers that we got caught but I'm certain that The Chief knew what we were doing and where we were the whole time." Zack said grinning at his sister who shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey grow up on the streets and you either sink or swim, and I happen to _like_ swimming." Ivy said while Carmen looked impressed, it was a very difficult feat to pull off after all.

"I wish you _had_ come to work for me. Talents like those are hard to find. Especially in ones so young." Carmen said reaching forward and trailing a finger under Ivy's chin before reaching over and ruffling Zack's hair. Ivy blushed a bit and looked away while Zack just laughed and tried to fix his hair.

"Nice. Usually Ivy's the one making other girls blush, this is the first time I've seen someone else turn the tables on her." Zack said snickering at his sister who blushes harder and glared at him while Carmen noted this feeling a bit amused and smug. So the cute red head had a crush on her it seemed. Well their ages weren't _too_ far apart but being on opposite sides of the law might put a damper on things.

Carmen wondered how the red head would react if Carmen started flirting with her during the heists and chases. After all Ivy was smart enough to keep up with her, athletic enough to keep pace, and more than beautiful enough to catch her eye.

"The only thing we have left of our parents besides our names is this jacket of our dad's and Ivy's locket." Zack said playing with his jacket a bit and making Carmen blink as she was brought out of her schemes.

"I had wondered about the jacket, but I don't think I ever saw the locket." Carmen said looking from Zack's military jacket to Ivy who had pulled a locket out of her pocket.

"I don't wear it much while on a case or around the office, don't want to risk losing it. Our dad was military before he died, the jacket was Zack's favorite blanket even when he was a baby so dad would often wrap him in it so that he would go to sleep. He was away a lot and he brought back the locket one day when he was on leave. It was my fifth birthday present, but I was just happy that dad was home and we didn't live on the military base for much longer." Ivy said playing with the locket and hitting a button, making it begin playing a song sung by a beautiful woman voice.

"All I have of either of my parents is my locket." Carmen said pulling her own locket out of pocket and letting the two get a glimpse of it.

"Karishma." Ivy admitted after a moment of comfortable silence between the three.

"My real name is Karishma, mom and dad were in India when I was born…mama said that I was born two months early and wasn't expected to live through the first three months. They named me 'miracle' because it was a miracle I lived." Ivy said looking up at Carmen who stared at her for a moment.

"Thank you for trusting me with all of this. I think I'll just keep calling you Ivy though. Although perhaps I should call you 'Mohini' or even 'Yaretzi'." Carmen said the foreign words slipping off of her tongue easily and making Ivy look confused while Zack began choking on his macaroni.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Zack asked looking between the two blushing a bit but grinning.

"Why?" Ivy was confused but was diverted when Carmen stood up, tilting Ivy's chin up with a single slender finger as she stared into the red heads eyes.

"Thank you both for this, I would love it if we could do it again… but I think it's time for you to return the items I stole." Carmen said gently pressing the basket of stolen items into Ivy's hand as Zack packed up the rest of the food and drink, making a separate container for Carmen herself.

"I'll see you next time Zack…Mohini." Carmen said nodding to the boy and then smiling softly at Ivy who blushed even though she didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Zack… what does Mohini mean?" Ivy asked her eyes locked onto Carmen who waved as she stole the orphanage which was due to be torn down in the morning anyways, the two detectives standing by the guard shack with the stolen items and leftovers in their hands.

Ivy blushed bright red at her brothers snickered answer.

"It's Sanskrit Ivy. Mohini means 'Most Beautiful'."


	3. Chapter 3

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You know Mohini if you wanted me in handcuffs all you had to do was ask…although this isn't _exactly_ what I had in mind when I thought of you cuffing me." Carmen said with a smirk as Ivy held open the door of the police car in Hawaii when Carmen and her henchwoman Hannah Lulu had been caught thanks to Zack's lucky rabbit foot somehow getting caught in Carmen's pulley.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked frowning confused and trying to ignore the slight dusting of pink on her cheeks at Carmen calling her beautiful again.

"Well…my thoughts involve a lot less people…and cloths." Carmen said whispering the last bit into Ivy's ear just before she slid into the cop car, watching smugly as the red headed detective blushed as red as her hair.

"Wow what did Carmen say to you?" Aileen asked looking at Ivy confused and alarmed at how red she was.

"Oh looks like Zack is troubled by something. I'd better go check on him." Ivy said changing the subject immediately as she speed walked over to her brother who was checking the ground looking kind of worried.

"Boss?" Hannah asked as she watched her boss who was watching Ivy out of the cop car window with a strange look in her eyes.

"Hannah…make sure when we leave back to base you spread the word that Zack and Ivy aren't to be hurt at any given instant, even on accident. If anyone breaks that rule then they will have to deal with me personally." Carmen said with a smirk on her face as she watched Ivy go talk to Zack, her face still red but quickly cooling down.

"Sure thing boss but why?" Hannah asked confused and making Carmen smirk wider as she turned around as the car drove off towards the prison.

"You'll find out eventually." Carmen said simply before she lapsed into silence.

"She broke out huh? And she's stealing something heavy. Chief was there anything else at the crime scene or prison? Besides the rocks with the sword?" Ivy asked the next day when the Chief broke the news of Carmen and Hannah's escape to the three detectives.

"Well actually yes but it doesn't seem to be much of a clue." Chief said bringing up a picture of what else Carmen left at the prison.

"A single white rose and a note?" Zack asked more than said as he looked at the picture.

"This is for the Mohini. I'll leave it up to her to figure it out." Ivy read the note before she blushed slightly while Zack began snickering.

"Didn't Carmen call you Mohini last night when you held open the cop car door?" Aileen asked Ivy who refused to answer as she looked away blushing hard again.

"If this is Carmen's idea of asking you out on a date, I can't wait to see what an actual date for her is like." Zack said snickering at Ivy who glared at him and tried to fight down her blush.

"Translata-scan! Translata-scan! Mohini is the Sanskrit word for Most Beautiful." The Chief piped in without warning, making Ivy's face burn bright red again while Aileen raised an eyebrow.

"Why would she call Ivy Mohini then? Sure Ivy is beautiful but I did not know she was Carmen's type." Aileen said while Ivy buried her face in her hands while Zack snickered slightly. This was just the thing he needed to take his mind off of his missing rabbits foot.

"Shut up. None of you say a word." Ivy said hissing at the two humans and AI around her when they went to investigate Carmen's crime at the mountain after she had stolen the Ditch. Sitting there innocently laying against the tree in the Taro patch Carmen had driven through after she had went through the railing on the mountain.

"There's a note pinned to the tree too Ive. See it reads: To Mihoni hey!" Zack began to read the note pinned to the tree before Ivy snatched it from his hands.

"Zack I will slit your throat in your sleep if you say another word." Ivy hissed at her brother, her face bright red as she quickly scanned the note herself.

"Geez don't get mad at me cause Carmen decides she wants to be romantic with you." Zack said making Ivy blush brighter as they made the plan to trick Carmen using her recent superstition based heist against her.

"Nice way to turn the tables detectives. But I'm afraid this isn't your lucky night." Carmen said leaping from her helicopter after the trick had been revealed although she did make sure that she stopped in front of Ivy and tilted the younger woman's chin upwards a bit, uncaring of the mud like substance that got on her glove.

"Of course if you want to get lucky anytime Mohini, you just have to say the word. Although wrestling with you in the mud however is a _very_ alluring thought." Carmen said staring directly into Ivy's eyes and even with the poy covering her, Carmen could feel the heat off of Ivy's cheeks as the poor girl blushed ten shades of red. Zack nearly fell to the ground laughing at his sisters predicament as Carmen winked at her.

Stepping back to the ledge of the cliff, Carmen twirled her hand elaborately and a single red rose appeared out of nowhere. Pressing it to her lips, Carmen smirked at Ivy as she backed up a bit further.

"See you next crime, Mohini." Carmen said tossing the rose to Ivy and then leaping off the cliff when the embarrassed red head dove at her.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" Ivy asked looking at her brother as she picked up the rose Carmen had left behind for her again. That made three of them, six if you count the ones at the other theft sights.

In an instant there were two simultaneous answers from both Zack and the Chief.

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Let me get this straight…they think I'm a _hero_ …and _you_ two are the crooks?" Carmen asked looking at the two detectives who had followed her to the future.

"Talk about a role reversal huh Carmen?" Ivy asked with a wry smirk to the woman who had been flirting with her and leaving her legally attained presents, albeit small ones, on every heist ever since the Orphanage Picnic as they called it.

"Oh if you wanted our roles switched Mohini all you had to do was ask. I can be a _good girl_ for you for a while." Carmen said with a smirk as she traced a finger down Ivy's cheek, earning another deep blush from the girl while Zack mimed gagging.

"Look if you're going to flirt with or propose to her then can you do it when I'm _not_ around? Nothing against you Carmen but Ivy's my _sister_." Zack asked earning a smirk from the thief while Ivy blushed brighter at the propose part.

"Oh I can try Zack but Mohini is just too tempting at times. Alas if I proposed then she'd probably pass out." Carmen said with a wide smirk as she looked at Ivy who was blushing and trying not to show it. Somehow Carmen got into her heart when she wasn't paying attention, and she didn't realize it until Carmen faked her death. Zack would never forget the look on his sisters face when they heard the news. Sure he was upset and crushed as well but his sister? She was heartbroken and just plain… _broken_ is the only word he could use to describe it.

When Carmen had revealed all of it was test to find her successors…she had looked truly sorry for tricking them like that, she had even jumped down to land in front of them and apologized quietly for hurting them that way.

Ivy had launched herself at Carmen and for a brief second Carmen and Zack both thought she was going to attack the thief, only for them both to be stunned when she hugged Carmen tight. Ivy had buried her head in Carmens shoulder and cried, begging Carmen not to ever do that to her again. Carmen had seemed completely lost on how to react for a minute, and Zack was sure the look on her face was that of pure shock at the fact that someone was _crying_ over thinking she was dead.

Carmen had then held Ivy close and placed her head on top of the short red hair, whispering quiet promises to never scare Ivy like that again and never make Ivy think she was dead when she wasn't.

Since then Ivy was a lot more receptive and a lot less embarrassed by the little presents and light flirting Carmen usually did with her, even flirting back or throwing a present at Carmen when they were chasing her on occasion. Zack had once complained to the Chief that the heists were now more like he was tagging along watching Ivy and Carmen flirt and watch the sexual tension between the two increase with each passing theft and subsequent chase.

"No I'd just say that you owe me a few dates first." Ivy shot back and had the satisfaction of seeing surprise on Carmen's face before the thief blushed a bit. Zack just continued miming that he was gagging to the nearby security officer who was giggling at his misfortune.

"That can be arranged my dear Mohini. Another time however." Carmen said fighting down her own light blush as she smirked at Ivy, a clever little scheme coming to her mind at that moment. Ivy _had_ set herself up for this one after all.

"I _can_ however give you a parting gift I don't think you'll ever forget." Carmen said making Ivy give her a confused look until the taller woman leaned in close and pressed her lips to Ivy's. Ivy's eyes widened in shock before closing in pleasure as she kissed back as much as she was able at the moment.

"The Chief's not going to believe this when I tell him." Zack said gaping at his sister and the elusive master thief as they slowly broke the kiss, both of them smiling in content as Carmen rested her forehead on Ivy's.

"It might be a bit too early to say this…but I've felt like this for a while before I learned you were closer to my age range. I love you my Karishma." Carmen murmured quietly so that only Ivy could hear, making the girl blush and grin brightly but try to hide it.

"I love you too my thief." Ivy murmured back earning a bright smile from Carmen that lit up the womans entire face before she pulled further away and went towards her time traveling device.

"See you in another time detectives." Carmen said tipping her hat and smiling at the two before she left, leaving Zack gaping slightly at his sister.

"What did you say to her to make her smile like _that_ Ives?" Zack asked his sister who just smiled slightly.

"The truth Zack. I just told her the truth." Ivy said softly as the laser grid appeared in front of them.

 **Back at Present Time after everything is said and done**

"By the way Ivy a package came for you, from Carmen. It arrived just a minute ago." The Chief said after his freak out over the 'dark him' as it seemed.

"A package? Can you C-5 it to us Chief?" Ivy asked frowning slightly in confusion as she looked at her boss who nodded and sent it along via 'ACME Express' as he labeled it.

"Dear Mohini, here's what you asked for but I'll give you proper ones another day. I hope you enjoy and like it. P.S. Everything was obtained legally I assure you so no worries about that. Love, your thief." Ivy read the letter attached aloud as her brother thought back to what it could have been his sister asked for before his jaw dropped slightly.

"No way…she _didn't_." Zack breathed out staring at the package as Ivy began to open it only to go bright red and look torn between embarrassed and shocked.

"A ring box and a bunch of dates? I don't get it." Chief said while Zack busted out laughing at the package of Dates Carmen had sent Ivy along with a velvet ring box. The Dates were the fruit variety and _not_ the romantic kind that Ivy had probably meant, and of course instead of black or blue velvet it was red.

"She did!" Zack said awestruck and laughing his head off at the look on his sisters face. Inside of the ring box was an engagement ring, white gold with an engraving inside of that read 'My Karishma, Mohini Yaretzi' and had an in-laid diamond surrounded by in-laid emeralds and sapphires.

"Well…I did agree. I never specified which _kind_ of date it was." Ivy said embarrassed but smiling happily as she took out the diamond ring in the box and slid it onto her ring finger.

"Zack…I know what Karishma and Mohini mean but-" Ivy was cut off by her brother who was still grinning at the sheer brilliance of this by his soon to be sister-in-law.

"Yaretzi means 'You Will Always Be Loved' Ivy." Zack said grinning but his voice soft as the Chief gaped as he realized what had just happened.

This was Carmens idea of proposing after getting her girl some dates. Clever…and kind of sweet.

"All together it reads 'My Miracle, Most Beautiful You Will Always Be Loved.' Who knew Carmen was that big of a romantic?" Zack asked although he was happy to note the smile on his sister face that she tried to hide, as well as the tears in her eyes.

"What am I supposed to get her to equal something that sweet?" Ivy asked quietly and causing a microphone nearby to chuckle.

Carmen's soft but happy voice rang through the microphone, making Ivy blush but grin wider and try to hide it. Zack just flashed a thumbs up all around the room for wherever she had the hidden camera set up to see.

"I don't need anything else my Karishma. As long as I have you I am happy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Really Carmen? Going to leave without saying goodbye or getting your present Anilaja?" Ivy asked as she approached Carmen in the wide spaced Chimney in the mansion like area she had taken the Chief to when she kidnapped him.

"Anilaja? The perfect and beautiful one? I think you're a bit off there Mohini Karishma." Carmen said raising an eyebrow as she translated the name's meaning, although she did blush a bit.

"Oh? But you're perfect and beautiful to me. Besides I think you're a bit off with calling me Mohini." Ivy said appearing in front of Carmen and smiling up at the taller woman who blushed at that.

"You are the most beautiful to me, and I thought the name fit with calling you 'Miracle'." Carmen said making Ivy blush and lean up to kiss her cheek.

"You think that of me despite that I disagree. Let me call you what I think of you even if you disagree." Ivy said making Carmen chuckle.

"Hard to argue with that my Karishma." Carmen admitted as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman who smiled up at her.

"Don't forget your presents." Ivy said taking two boxes from her jacket and slipping them into Carmen's coat pockets.

"Don't forget tradition." Carmen said with a grin as she pointed up a bit at the wall they were under. Ivy glanced up and blushed a bit at the sight of the mistletoe but leaned up as Carmen leaned down.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" One of the other ACME agents lost his shit when he saw the two kissing gently before Carmen pulled away at his shout.

The glare Carmen gave him could freeze hell over as she stepped away from Ivy and activated her escape pad.

"Ivy why were you kissing Carmen fucking Sandiego?" The aquatic expert of the group demanded looking at Ivy who turned and raised an eyebrow at him as the others besides Zack were gaping at her in disbelief, a few blushing brightly at that.

"Tradition. Not that it's any of your business." Ivy said her voice as cold as Carmen's gaze had been.

"Tradition?" Aileen managed to squeak out the question with the blush on her face. Ivy just pointed over her head silently.

"Oh mistletoe. Okay." Tatyanna calmed down at the sight of the plant over Ivy's head. Right. Kiss under mistletoe. That was tradition.

"Hey Ivy Carmen left presents for all the ACME detectives. She knew we were coming this whole time." Zack said from near some wrapped boxes under the tree.

"It's Carmen. Of course she knew." Ivy said smiling slightly but rolling her eyes as everyone else began to open their boxes to see what the thief gave them.

"A Carmen doll?" Jasmine asked seeing her present and then pulling the pin.

"The only Carmen you'll catch is this one. Merry Christmas." The doll said in a fairly accurate impression of Carmen's voice.

"It looks like we all have the same thing." Armado said as he pulled the string on his own doll, hearing the same phrase from his doll as the others.

"Cool!" Zack cried as he opened his box and noticed his own present...or presents rather.

"She gave me a few of her gadgets! The really high-tech ones too but all the dangerous parts are gone! I can't wait to play with them." Zack said grinning as he riffled through his shiny new toys.

"She really does like you more than us." Tatyanna said surprised as she looked at Zack's impressive gift, especially when compared to the others.

"Did she leave a clue or something?" Maria asked her almost boyfriend who nodded and pulled out a letter.

"For one of my favorite detectives. I know you like playing with electronics so I thought a few of my spare equipment would make your day. I removed all dangerous parts so your sister wouldn't kill me but I can't wait to see what you do with them. Carmen." Zack read the note aloud as he looked at it.

"What's your present Ivy?" Aileen asked the older detective who blinked and then opened her own box.

"Cute Carmen. Real cute." Ivy said with a snicker as she withdrew the present from the box, showing a black version of Carmen's usual outfit right down to the hat and scarf. Although the apricot accents on Carmen's outfit were replaced with red on Ivy's new outfit.

"You got a note too Ives." Zack said seeing the paper flutter to the floor and picking it up.

"To my favorite detective. I thought you'd appreciate the irony of this outfit. I remember your brother mentioning that you have around ten blackbelts in different styles. It'd be hard for you to wear them all at once so I figured to just make this outfit to represent all of them. Not all criminals are as nice as I am, so there's protective armor and padding built into the outfit to keep you from getting hurt and temperature regulation in the jacket to keep you from being too cold or too hot depending on the environment around you. Love, Carmen. P.S. there's something in the pocket for you and I promise I didn't steal it this time. I thought it'd match your new outfit." Zack read the not aloud as Ivy put the coat and hat on, snuggling into the black jacket since her usual outfit wasn't exactly suited for the cold castle Carmen had used. How had Carmen gotten her measurements because this fit perfectly?

"What else did she give you Ivy?" Joshua asked sounding a little jealous as he looked at the girl he had a crush on but never seemed to find the time or way to tell her.

"Another present?" Ivy raised an eyebrow as she pulled the small box out of one of the pockets.

"Thought you'd like these and they'd match the outfit. I saw them and thought of you, promised I didn't steal them." Ivy read the not attached as she opened the box.

"Earrings and a choker?" Jasmine asked as she looked over Ivy's shoulder to look at the present in the box, looking impressed at the jewelry.

"Not just any type of earrings, those are white gold earrings and the center is an obsidian. That choker is also made of white gold with a blood diamond surrounded by obsidians in the center in the form of a heart." Tatyanna said looking at the jewelry shocked and kind of awestruck.

"You really are her favorite." Billy said gaping as well as Ivy put the earrings in with shaking hands and had Jasmine help her put on the choker.

"Wow Ivy. You look…amazing…" Joshua said with a blush on his cheeks as he stared at his crush.

"Wow girl. You must have really impressed her." Jasmine said earning a snicker from Aileen and Zack who were the only ones besides the Chief who knew that Carmen regularly called Ivy the most beautiful.

"Did you give Carmen her presents Ivy?" Zack asked his sister to get the others to stop thinking about how close Ivy and Carmen must be for the thief to do something like this.

"Yeah. Managed to get it to her while we were under the mistletoe." Ivy said with a slight blush as she recalled Carmen kissing her in front of the other detectives. She was never ashamed of kissing and loving Carmen…but she hadn't expected Carmen to kiss her in front of half the Junior Agents that were field operatives and 'on duty' tonight.

"What did you two give her? A pair of handcuffs?" Joshua asked shaking his head slightly to try and get it out of its rut involving some very…X rated things he was thinking about Ivy at the moment.

"I know what I'm giving her next time now." Zack said with a snicker as he saw his sister blush a bit.

 **With Carmen back on her ship**

"Now let's see what we have here." Carmen said selecting the package that was smaller and said it was from Zack to open first.

"The Chief told me and Ivy about your habit back when you were a detective. This directly links to a secure part of the Chief's mainframe so you can play him, me or Ives anytime you want. Just hit C for the Chief, Z for me, and I for Ives. Hope to play you soon and hope you like it! Love Zack." Carmen read the note inside the box first, smiling slightly at the thoughtfulness of her soon to be brother-in-law.

"A computerized chess game. This will make things a lot easier and fun." Carmen said grinning at the present underneath the note. She'd have to play the Chief later just to keep up their old tradition.

"Now I wonder what Mohini got for me." Carmen said to herself as she looked at the slightly bigger present in the tasteful blue and silver wrapping and gently opened it.

"Turns out that my grandparents had a few things in storage for me and Zack before they died. Found this when I was going through the boxes and some of grandma's journals a few weeks ago and thought you'd like it. I don't know how she got it but I doubt it was legal. You'd have liked her. Love Ivy. P.S. and yes there's a surprise inside." Carmen read the note before she gasped as she caught sight of the gift itself.

It was one of the lost Fabergé eggs! Not just any of them, it was the Hen with Sapphire Pendant egg by the description she had read of it. It was the egg that had the exact design and surprise unknown because there was no pictures of it, no illustrations, only a few written down descriptions that often conflicted.

"Oh Ivy…" Carmen whispered as she looked at the golden hen with the rose diamonds on it and the sapphire egg held firmly in the beak as if it were being taken out of the nest.

Gently and almost reverently opening the egg for the surprise, Carmen had to blink back tears as a ring fell out of the egg.

It was a white gold band with an in-laid diamond surrounded by rubies and sapphires.

The inside of it had an inscription. 'Yaretzi Anilaga. Yaretzi mia ŝtelisto'.

"You will always be loved perfect and beautiful one. You will always be loved my thief. Ivy…my Karishma." Carmen said her voice soft as she took the ring and shakily slid it onto her finger.

"Computer. Scan it." Carmen ordered weakly, she wasn't sure she wanted to know if there was a tracking chip of some kind in it.

"White gold. Custom made and recently made. Within the last day. Center is hollow with adamantium in it as well as pieces of moon rock, scans show it is straight from the moon. Diamond is pure cut and clear, rubies and sapphires are clear cut and pure as well. Price is…incalculable…no signs of trackers or poisons." The computer replied back instantly as it scanned the ring that now rested on her finger. Her computer could scan an ancient artifact and building and tell her it's worth. For the ring to be incalculable…

"I love that woman." Carmen said with a small smile, her soon to be wife truly knew her best. A customized, highly valuable, and clearly at least partially illegal present. Ivy truly did know her.

"I hope she can understand what I'm about to do next. I…I need to know." Carmen whispered to herself, hoping Ivy could understand what the next heist was going to be truly about.

"Contact Traitor and Archie. I want the set up for the next heist done soon. Let's go ahead and get this over with." Carmen ordered her computer who sent out the requested orders.

Carmen stared at the night sky as she returned to her house to get some sleep and get ready for next months heists and adventures. She just whispered one almost plea as she held the hand with the ring on it over her chest, almost clutching the ring close as if it would disappear.

"Please Ivy…please don't take this the wrong way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"This whole thing was a set-up Carmen? Why?" Ivy asked with tears in her eyes as she looked at her fiancé who winced and looked away after Ivy had cornered her. Carmen had just failed at taking the Magna Carta after tricking Ivy and Zack into helping while thinking they had to save her life from Traitor.

Traitor and Archie Olagy were arrested at the scene of the attempted crime, but Carmen had gotten away and right now was confronted by her upset and betrayed fiancé who had found her hideout and managed to get to her bedroom undetected. Carmen really needed to get her henchmen to step up their patrols. Then again in the darkness it was easy to see how Ivy could slip by, especially since she was wearing her fedora and trench coat that Carmen had given her for Christmas.

"Ivy…Mohini…"

"Just stick with Ivy right now Carmen." Ivy interrupted making Carmen flinch at the tone she used and the words.

"I'm sorry. Ivy…I…I had to make sure you truly loved me." Carmen nearly whispered the words causing Ivy to stare at her looking even more hurt than before.

"Why? Did I do something to make you think I didn't? Did I do something wron-" Ivy was cut off by Carmen grabbing her shoulders.

"No! You did nothing wrong! I…I promise it's not your fault." Carmen said swallowing thickly as she stared Ivy dead in the eyes, her own eyes serious but also pained.

"Every time…Every time I ever was happy or thought I was loved by someone…with the notable exceptions of Suhara and Chief…the people I thought I loved or who loved me only let me down. They hurt me, made it near impossible for me to trust…I…before you came along I was beginning to think it was impossible for me to love again or trust again. I was believing that it wasn't meant for me to be happy." Carmen admitted her voice quiet and soft as she glanced away from Ivy, looking pained and ashamed.

"Every time I was happy and thought I was loved…something bad happened. For the longest time I believed I was cursed to only know that my mentor and an AI had any affection at all for me that did not have ulterior motives. For most of my life I believed I was cursed to be unhappy and alone…and then you came along." Carmen whispered as she looked back at Ivy again.

"You came along and I started falling in love again. I started being _happy_ again. Seeing the determined look in your eyes, the way they sparkled with amusement or humor whenever one of us would give a witty retort, seeing the way you'd smile brightly or laugh openly. Seeing how you cared so much about other people, watching you protect anyone near you anywhere you went…watching as you would fight so hard to save someone or uphold justice and then be soft and gentle when dealing with children or animals or wounded people. I started falling in love with you Ivy and at first I thought I was doomed to love someone I could never truly have because of the age difference. I thought you were fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen as you chased me whereas I was twenty six, twenty seven, and twenty eight." Carmen said her voice soft and gentle and she was so open at this moment. So vulnerable.

"Eleven years isn't…that big of an age difference in most countries but to me it seemed like an impossible gap. Even thinking that…I still continued to fall deeper and deeper in love during every chase and heist and seeing you around others. Seeing you kick a grown man twice your weight or size hard enough to knock him out one second and then turn around and make sure your brother is okay the next second because you took your eyes off of him in order to take out the enemies. Seeing you make friends with almost everyone you meet whether they're civilian, ACME, VILE, or even normal police. I just fell deeper and deeper in love and tried so hard to hide it." Carmen admitted, she never broke eye contact with the detective as she held the woman close.

"I fell deeper and deeper in love and when you appeared at my home…at the old orphanage…when you appeared and you _understood_ what it was like to be an orphan…when you _understood part of me_ that I keep hidden almost every day from everyone. You _understood and accepted it_. It was at that point I was completely head over heels for you. I was so in love with you from then on that if someone threatened you…I would do my damn best to permanently get rid of the threat any way possible even thought I don't like violence. By that point the age difference didn't matter to me, and then I learned your real age and it was smaller than before and mattered even less to me. I learned you were in my age range by the worlds standards and that you couldn't, wouldn't get in trouble if I tried to pursue a relationship with you." Carmen said her hands dropping from the shorter womans shoulders and instead settling on Ivy's waist.

"I love you so damn much…and that was the problem. I love you and I'm so deliriously happy with you…and every time I feel love and happiness I end up getting hurt or the one who makes me feel that way gets hurt. I…I know in my heart you would never do that to me." Carmen said her voice barely a whisper now.

"I know it in my _heart_ …but my brain…it kept pointing out all the other times I was happy and ended up hurt. I…I had to see if you would give up on me or leave me in an impossible situation. I had to see it for myself and finally put my brain, which I had been listening to for the last ten plus years, to rest on the matter. I had to see and get my brain to shut up so I could listen to and follow my heart for the first time in god only knows how long." Carmen said quietly as her tear filled blue eyes locked onto Ivy's own emerald colored eyes that showed such compassion and understanding that Carmen wanted to weep right then and there.

"Cherophobia. A fear of being happy because every time you are, you end up getting hurt. I can understand why you did it Carmen. I can understand and accept why you did it…but it still hurts to know that you went through with that whole charade. I thought he was going to lock you up and let you rot away to dust, I thought he was going to kill you." Ivy whispered back making Carmen flinch at the end. She had broken her promise to Ivy. The promise she made in the Himalayas.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorr-"

"That's enough apologizing. I said I understand and accept why you did it. As long as you promise not to do that to me again…I'll forgive you." Ivy said cutting off Carmen's apologies with a finger over the womans full red lips.

"Of course. Honestly? As soon as I saw you pick up that steel chair and nearly break those leather restraints that even I would and did have problems with…I wanted to end it all right there and then because I knew you loved me too much to give up on me or hurt me like the others had. I wanted so badly to end it there, but I couldn't signal him to stop. If he saw me signaling him to stop the charade then he didn't listen." Carmen said nodding her head and moving one hand from Ivy's waist to hold her hand that was up near Carmen's mouth.

"Well…there's a few things about me you don't know. And if Zack hadn't kicked me to make me lose balance for that split second I would have busted that chair like it was glass and gotten you out of there so fast your head would spin." Ivy said with a sly grin on her face that had Carmen blushing a bit and her heart beating a little faster.

"Just as there is a lot about me you don't know. We will learn them in time. We have all the time in the world to learn all about each other." Carmen murmured as she kissed the hand she was holding in her own, Ivy's left hand where her ring sat proudly.

"Yeah…but tonight I don't care about the rest of the world. I just care about you." Ivy said pressing closer to Carmen and wrapping one arm around the thief's waist.

"Ivy…" Carmen trailed off while Ivy's lips quirked up a bit as she leaned up.

"You can use the nickname again Anilaja. But…tonight…I want to hear my real name from your lips." Ivy said as she pressed a kiss to Carmen's lips, deepening it when the thief began to kiss back.

"Karishma." Carmen breathed out making Ivy smile at her as they separated by half a centimeter.

"Tonight I'm going to show you how much I love you. I'll shower you in so much love that you'll never doubt my feelings for you ever again." Ivy whispered as she removed her arm around Carmens waist and began to unbutton her black trench coat.

"I'll show you that love is nothing to fear. Just tell me that you don't want me…tell me you don't want _this_ tonight and I'll stop and wait. I'll wait however long it takes until I can shower you in love and affection and prove to you that love should never be feared." Ivy whispered making Carmen's breath hitch as she realized what Ivy was saying without saying it outright.

"Ivy…Karishma…" Carmen whispered awestruck as she stared at the girl in shock and a slight bit of awe.

"Do you want me to stop? Do you not want us to do this tonight?" Ivy whispered as she peppered Carmen's jaw and neck with kisses.

"No…no I don't want you to stop. Not at all." Carmen said letting her heart take over from her brain again as she kissed Ivy back hard enough to bruise their lips. One of Carmens hands deftly moved to unbutton Ivy's coat with an ease that spoke of practice. Given Ivy's coat was the exact same style as her own trench coat it wasn't strange at all.

"I love you Karishma." Carmen whispered as she pulled back from the kiss and guided them over to her bed.

"I love you too Carmen." Came the reply as clothes were quickly but gently shed.

Neither of the two women slept until well into the morning hours, but neither of them minded and instead both were quite happy with how things had happened.

Carmen no longer felt afraid of being happy or loved anymore. Not with Ivy curled into her with such a blissfully peaceful look on her face as she slept naked as the day she were born.

"You are mine and I am yours. Forever more my miracle." Carmen whispered with happiness and love and awe as she kissed Ivy's hair one last time before she drifted off to sleep as well.

For the first time in a long time, Carmen slept well and deep and her only dreams did not cause her to fear something or think up a heist.

For the first time she could remember…Carmen felt such utter love and warmth and happiness and she _embraced it with open arms._


	7. Chapter 7

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey boss are you…o…kay?" Hannah asked looking worried when she noticed her boss was only now leaving her room…it was already one o' clock in the afternoon. Carmen never slept in that late!

What was shocking everyone else in the hallway into silence was how unkempt Carmen looked but she had a grin on her face, and not one of her mischievous ones they were used to seeing. They had never seen her be anything but professional or at least…in her usual outfit complete with hat and perfectly styled hair. Right now she was wearing her trench coat yes, but her hat was missing, her hair went every which way, and she really did not look like she gave a damn.

"Never better." Carmen said with a skip to her step as she headed to the lunch room only to pause a few feet away from the door to her room which was still open.

"Why is she in such a good mood?" Sara whispered looking mildly panicked about that as she looked at Hannah and Lars.

"Waking up this late in the day in that kind of mood? My money's on her getting laid." Lars said shrugging slightly and earning a slap upside the head from Hannah for that.

"That's Carmen we're talking about. At least be more polite and respectful about it!" Hannah said scowling slightly at Lars who was rubbing his head.

"Feeling a little lazy this morning?" Carmen asked as she walked back to her room and spoke to someone.

"It's one in the afternoon. Not exactly morning." A sleepy but amused voice came out of the room and that voice didn't belong to Carmen, making Sara and Hannah gape slightly while Lars gave them a smug look.

"True but we both could do with something to eat and then I need to do my daily workout. Care to join me?" Carmen asked with a smile and earning a snort.

"Let's see physically intensive, sweat inducing, breath taking exercise? Didn't we do enough of that last night?" The voice asked back and Sara thought it sounded familiar while Hannah was bright red in the face at those words. Carmen just laughed, an actual laugh and not one of her rare evil cackles or a light chuckle.

"Told you she got laid." Lars said smugly, only for his jaw to drop when he saw who walked out of the room wearing Carmen's sleepwear.

"Not what I had in mind for exercising but we can do that too later." Carmen said with a grin as she wrapped an arm around Ivy's shoulders and pulled her close.

"That explains why she ordered for neither her or her brother to get hurt." Hannah managed to squeak out that while Sara was staring at the two in disbelief and Lars let out a wolf whistle.

"Damn boss! Didn't know you were into teenagers." Lars made the mistake of saying that where Carmen and Ivy both heard, earning him a twin glare from the two.

"I'm not." Carmen said her voice frigid and making Lars pale a bit at the tone she was using. Oh was he screwed now.

"I'm twenty-two. I just claim to be seventeen so I can stay closer to my brother. Anilaja does your daily workout include beating the stupid out of some of your henchmen? If so count me in as long as I get a crack at him." Ivy said her voice dark as she glared at Lars who paled even more. Ivy was well known amongst the minions to be able to kick full grown men over twice her height and weight hard enough to send them through a wall.

"Not usually but that might be something productive." Carmen said considering the idea and given the glare she was giving Lars they all knew who would be the first one up on the chopping block.

"First let's get something to eat. You sound like you haven't eaten in more than a day." Carmen said hearing a growl from Ivy's stomach that was audible to even the henchmen. At those words Ivy looked guilty and looked away from her fiancé, apparently her bare feet were very interesting at the moment.

"Mohini…when was the last time you ate?" Carmen's voice was stern as she turned to look at the smaller woman.

"Um… two days ago I think? They had me on a mission the day before we got a clue that you'd be in Mexico…" Ivy seemed sheepish at this as she avoided looking up at the taller woman.

"Mohini…let's get you some food. Why didn't you say something earlier?" Carmen asked looking upset as well as guilty. Why hadn't she known about the mission Ivy had before the test?

"My mouth was preoccupied." Ivy said with a smirk that had Carmen blushing a bit.

"Well let's get you something to eat." Carmen said picking Ivy up bridal style and earning a squeak from the red head.

"Carmen I can walk!" Ivy yelped a protest even though she didn't struggle, although Carmen noticed that Ivy had been tensed for the first few seconds before she relaxed into the hold.

"Hmm. Nope." Carmen said ignoring the rest of the henchmen gaping in disbelief as she carried Ivy to the lunch room and sat down in her usual chair, Ivy settled in her lap easily.

"I can sit in a chair on my own." Ivy protested but her heart wasn't in it since she wasn't trying to get up and move.

"Shut up and let me be cheesy." Carmen said with a slight smirk on her face as she kept one arm wrapped around her fiancé's waist and the other reached for the food.

"Any allergies I need to know of?" Carmen asked glancing at Ivy as she began stabbing some green beans with her fork.

"I can't have red meats. My heart…" Ivy trailed off a bit as Carmen immediately pushed away the prearranged plate and glared her cook into fixing something else.

"Fix her something without red meat." Carmen ordered her cook who nodded and quickly vanished into the kitchen.

"What was that about your heart?" Carmen asked in a whisper as she held Ivy close, looking worriedly at the red head.

"I have HBD. Heart Beat Disorder. The doctors never expected me to live to the age of seven." Ivy said quietly making Carmen tense as she held Ivy closer.

"Those times during a heist when you were suddenly short of breath and seemed to be in pain?" Carmen asked her voice wavering a bit and making Ivy wince.

"Yeah it was acting up. Thanks to all of the cardiovascular exercises I do with my martial arts… my heart strengthened a bit but I still have attacks from time to time, especially during missions and heists." Ivy admitted with a small frown as she looked up at Carmen who was frozen at this wide eyed for a minute.

"Sara get anyone you need and anything you need but I want you working on any possible cure for HBD immediately! Hannah make sure all of the VILE agents know that if they hurt Ivy or cause her to have an attack… then I'm going to kick their asses and turn them over to the police _myself_." Carmen barked out orders to the two women who had just entered the room, holding Ivy close protectively.

"Carmen calm down. It's alright. Almost no one knows about my HBD. Besides I have fun kicking your minions asses when they try to grab me and Zack. Don't start going into overprotective mode yet okay? At least wait until after the wedding, then you can be as protective and possessive as you want." Ivy tried to calm down her fiancé while the minions in the room gasped at the mention of a wedding.

"Do you have any medicine you need to take or any particular things that can be done to help during an attack?" Carmen asked looking worriedly at the smaller woman in her lap who shook her head slightly.

"There's not any medicine for it, but meditation and breathing exercises help when I'm having an attack…and Zack is CPR certified in case it gets too hard or impossible for me to breath under my own power… or if I stop breathing all together. Mostly it's just chest pains however, so I don't need CPR often." Ivy said making Carmen nod although she still had a slightly panicked look in her eyes. Her fiancé could have a heart failure or just stop breathing at any moment!

"Carmen calm down… breath…I'm fine. I'm right here." Ivy murmured as she tried to calm down her fiancé.

"I'm right here in your lap and in your arms and I'm not going to leave you anytime soon. We just had this discussion last night. I'm not going to hurt you like that." Ivy whispered softly as she made Carmen look her in the eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you or hurt you remember? We're going to get married, can do it whenever you want to really, and we're going to be so blissfully happy together that it'll make others sick to their stomachs watching us be so sweet and cheesy. We might not be able to have kids of our own if we ever decide we want to do that, but we can always adopt and we'd be saving another child from going through what we had as children. I'm not going to leave you Carmen, not of my own free will if I can help it." Ivy said this all in a low voice as she stared Carmen right in the eyes and watched as the woman calmed down a bit and had a sparkle of awe enter her gaze.

"Kids too? You'd want to raise kids with a globally wanted criminal?" Carmen muttered sounding awestruck as she stared at Ivy who raised an eyebrow.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Ivy asked at a normal volume making more than a few of the henchmen, who had been pointedly ignoring the scene to give the two _some_ privacy, jerk and splutter in disbelief at hearing the curse.

"You are trouble Mohini." Carmen said with a grin as she noticed what her fiancé had just done.

"You knew that before you started flirting with me." Ivy said with a grin and wink to the slightly older woman who grabbed the fresh plate of red meat free food and began to feed both herself and Ivy.

"True. It's a good thing I _like_ trouble." Carmen said smiling as she relaxed a little bit making Ivy grin wider at her.

Carmen let out a laugh at the shock and disbelief on her henchmen's faces at Ivy's next words.

"You like a challenge. Now hurry up and let's finish eating so I can challenge your tight tanned ass in the mattress…opps sorry. Meant _on_ the mats. Freudian slip."


	8. Chapter 8

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Carmen! I'm trying to tell you that you don't need to bury him! Malestrom is still-" Here Ivy was interrupted by a hard wave hitting the side of the boat, knocking her and Zack down and knocking her out.

"Ivy!" Carmen immediately whipped around looking worried when her lover was cut off all of a sudden.

"Going to bury me without a body Carmen?" Another voice called making Carmen's blood run cold. She knew that voice.

"You're not worthy of burying me." Maelstrom said lighting the boat that she had had built on fire himself with a flame thrower.

"I left a clue in the jail cell but you missed it. Now…swim…or die." Maelstrom said launching an arrow that hit Carmen's fuel tank, which stopped the boat.

"Zack! Ivy! Quick get on board!" Carmen yelled for the two as they drew closer to the maelstrom that the deranged man had taken his name from.

"How? AH!" Zack began to shout back only to yelp when his sister, who had just woken back up, kicked down the mast so that the long piece of thick wood fell over towards Carmen's boat.

"Zack you go first! I'll hold it still on this end!" Ivy ordered her brother who looked reluctant but nodded and began making his way across the timber towards Carmen who was holding her end steady.

"Okay I've got Zack! Come on Mohini!" Carmen yelled for her fiancé who climbed up onto the mast and began walking across it at a much more careful pace than Zack had used.

"IVY!" Zack and Carmen both screamed when the part from the longboat collapsed, causing the part on their ship to fly from their grasp. Ivy's eyes widened before they narrowed as she ran as fast as she could along the rest of the falling long and then _jumped_ and ended up tumbling onto Carmen's boat a bit sloppily but landing safely.

"I thought I was the one who did crazy impossible stunts." Carmen said with a shaky laugh as she helped Ivy up and then they quickly got out of the maelstrom before they could be sucked in like the longboat was.

"Like I said. There's a lot you don't know about me yet." Ivy said with a wink as they worked together to get closer to safer waters.

"I can't wait to learn." Carmen said looking relieved as she noticed that Ivy wasn't hurt from the rough landing.

"Okay you two can plan the wedding later, we kind of have to worry about a thief without a conscience and with a grudge against Carmen running around the world." Zack interrupted the two and then thought about what he just said and turned to look at his sister.

"But I wanna be the best man." Zack said making Carmen snicker while Ivy ruffled Zack's hair.

"Of course you will little bro. We'll tell you as soon as Carmen and I decided on what day and time and all." Ivy said with a grin and earning a hum from the woman, trying to keep their minds off of what was likely to be one of the most dangerous things the three of them were about to do together.

"I'm thinking Valentines day. What kind of theme and all would you want Ivy?" Carmen asked as they made their way back to port to talk out and plan their next move. She wanted to marry the love of her life on the Day of Love…she was romantic so sue her!

"Honestly I don't care about the theme and all. Long as I marry you and Chief and Zack are there…I don't care about much of the rest." Ivy said with a smile and making Carmen grin slightly.

"I can work with that. I'm going to have Sara as my Maid of Honor though with Hannah and Pearl as my bridesmaids…Do you have anyone else you can ask to be a bridesmaid on your side?" Carmen asked as the boat finally was shut off when they were close enough to the island that they could leap out and run for it if they had to.

"Aileen and Jasmine. Aileen already knew about you flirting with me and my feelings for you since Hawaii when you started the whole flirting during a heist thing. Jasmine figured it out after the Christmas fiasco and she looked up what Mohini meant. They both have made mentions of being happy for us but if this turned out to be a trick they were going to kick your ass themselves." Ivy said amused at the end and earning a snicker from Zack.

"That was one of the less…explicit threats that Jasmine muttered once she found out." Zack agreed earning a smile from Carmen.

"I'm glad they care about you so much Mohini." Carmen said as she pulled Ivy over to sit in her lap for a moment, checking the girl slightly for any damage and making sure she wasn't running short of breath.

"So what are you two going to do about decorations and invitations?" Zack asked earning a mischievous smile from Carmen.

"You can leave _that_ up to me. Just make sure that come Valentines Day that you let Chief know that Ivy's going to have a few weeks off. Make sure you're in your tux and your two friends are in their dresses. You'll know the invite when you see it." Carmen said with a grin making Ivy look at her but just roll her eyes and smile. Carmen was probably going to steal something and make the detectives chase her right to the wedding sight.

"You got it soon to be sis. Now let's work on catching this psychopath before he hurts anyone." Zack said earning a surprised look from Carmen for the 'sis' part while Ivy smiled fondly at her brother.

"Zack has a point for once. We can be all lovey dovey and work out the rest of the wedding after we put this psycho behind bars." Ivy said with a smile as she stood up, holding out her hand to pull Carmen up as well.

Zack face-palmed and blushed at Ivy's next remark while Carmen was as red as her coat and hat but had a grin on her face.

"Besides the sooner we get this done the sooner I can drag Carmen off for some adult fun."


	9. Chapter 9

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Zack we are at the beach why are you in a three piece tuxedo?" Joshua asked looking at the boy next to him who was smirking as he waited for what he was sure Carmen would do. He knew his soon to be sister-in-law. It was Valentines Day, the day she and Ivy were supposed to be married and he hadn't seen the invite yet but he was sure he would soon, hence why he was wearing his best tuxedo.

He wasn't the only one in fancy dress and waiting for the invite either. Aileen and Jasmine were both wearing dark emerald green dresses that were far too fancy for a beach.

It had been a little after a month since the Mason Dixon time traveling fiasco, and Zack found it hilarious to see the less confident Carmen fall for and crush on Ivy _hard_. Most of the time traveling with her had been spent with Carmen following Ivy around like a puppy.

"The girls like a guy in a suit." Zack said straightening his emerald green tie and shooting a grin at one girl around his age who was eyeing him up. The girl blushed a bit at the grin and waved shyly, blushing brighter when Zack waved back.

"Really? Do you think Ivy will go out with me if I wear a suit?" Joshua asked his eyes brightening up at that as he looked at the blond boy who was frowning now.

"Look Joshua…I like you man. You're a good guy and smart too but…you gotta get rid of this crush you have on my sister." Zack said frowning at Joshua who looked at him betrayed and upset.

"What? Why?" Joshua asked looking confused and betrayed and earning a sigh from Zack.

"Look man if things were different I'd be helping you. I'd be trying to hook you up with Ivy myself if things had gone differently but…well…things didn't go different. They aren't different and this crush you have on her is only going to end up getting you hurt if you don't stamp it out." Zack tried to help the guy before the truth came out, like he has been doing for the past few weeks without Ivy noticing.

Joshua was going to be destroyed when they got to the wedding if he didn't get rid of the crush he had on Ivy.

"I refuse to give up on her. I can ask her out! I can prove I'd be a good boyfriend for her even if I am not as strong as she is!" Joshua said stubbornly as he frowned at Zack who sighed heavily at this.

"I'm just trying to help you out man." Zack said as he looked away, noting Aileen and Jasmine walking over in their bridesmaids dresses. The two of them were earning more than a few appreciative looks and whistles from some of the guys around them.

"Where is Ivy? I can ask her out right now and prove you wrong!" Joshua asked looking around for his crush who he hadn't seen since they got here.

"What's up?" Aileen asked looking at Zack while Jasmine frowned at Joshua. She knew of his crush on Ivy and while she couldn't blame him, she wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't disrupt the ceremony.

"I'm trying to talk him out of his crush on Ives before it's too late but he's stubborn about it. Have you seen my sister?" Zack asked with a sigh as he looked at the two who exchanged looks.

"She went to go get on her dress and we haven't seen her since." Jasmine said sounding a bit worried. Where had Ivy vanished off too?

"We were coming to ask you if you had seen her." Aileen added looking concerned for her friend.

"Sorry agents but vacation time is over!" Chief appeared looking a bit worried and serious as some of the other teen detectives came walking over at the sight of their boss.

"What's up chief?" Armado asked looking concerned at the sight of the boss on the beach, and apparently not there for fun.

"In the last hour alone Carmen has stolen the world famous statue of Aphrodite, the balcony from a Romeo and Juliet play, an famous archway used for marriages, and four different paintings all having to do with love or romance!" Chief said causing the agents aside from the three in fancy clothes to look startled or confused. Zack just had to hide his mouth behind one hand to keep his laughter smothered.

"She left these co-ordinates and a message!" Chief said showing some co-ordinates on the screen.

"But what about Ivy?" Joshua asked worried for his crush while Jasmine was quickly putting the co-ordinates into her locator.

"Why did she leave co-ordinates to Anguilla?" Tatyanna asked looking over Jasmines shoulder to see where the glowing dot indicated.

"Ivy is on vacation from all ACME work for the next two weeks having started earlier today. She's taken some of her long overdue time off finally. But…well…here's the message Carmen left." Chief said showing the message on part of his screen and looking at it himself, even though Carmen had told him about the plan.

"Woah is that Carmen?" Tatyanna was shocked to see the tanned crime boss on the screen. Instead of in her famous red trench coat and fedora, Carmen was wearing a long blue sequined dress that matched her eyes with green and red accents on it. She also had on a set of earrings that were blood red, blood diamonds or rubies probably, and a locket around her neck with very little makeup on that enhanced and showed off her natural beauty.

"Hello detectives. By the time you're getting this I've already completed all of my heists, including the one right under your noses." Carmen said with a smile of her deep red lips as the detectives gaped at the recording of the woman.

"Right under our noses?" Aileen was the one to wonder that aloud while Carmen clicked a button on a remote to show another smaller screen.

"IVY!" Joshua yelped looking horrified to see the red head in Carmen's clutches as the smaller screen showed Ivy sitting in a room wearing a deep green dress like Jasmine and Aileens'. She was sitting in a chair facing away from the camera but it was impossible to mistake that choker and those earrings that went with the red hair.

"I've stolen precious Ivy here right from your hotel under your very noses and none of you even realized I was there. Better hurry. After all…the clock is ticking." Carmen said smiling at them and her eyes were alight with mischief and humor as another click of a button closed the smaller screen.

"You have…less than five minutes actually. Better move fast or who knows what Ivy will do? She won't be happy if you're late." Carmen said before the message closed, earning a look of horror from some of the agents.

"We have the co-ordinates so let's just C-5 there immediately! There's no way she can take all of us on!" Joshua said all gung-ho and ready to save his crush.

"I have to hand it to Carmen." Aileen whispered so that only Jasmine and Zack could hear her. Zack gave a small grin at her words while Jasmine had to try and stifle her snickers as the others kept wondering what kind of horrible thing Carmen might do to Ivy in five minutes!

"This is one hell of a wedding invite."


	10. Chapter 10

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Oh good you're here just in time. Come on hurry up! We have to get you in the tuxedos and dresses before the music starts." Dara was the one to greet them when they came out of the C-5 on the beach in Anguilla on the Carribeans.

"Calm down Dara. You know what boss and boss's girl said. The tuxedoes and dresses were only required for the bridesmaids and the best man/ Maid of Honor. All we have to do is get them to their seats and the three required ones to their places and we're golden." Cora said trying to calm down the muscle woman who relaxed a bit at that but still looked rather nervous.

"Where's Ivy?" Joshua demanded as he moved as if to grab hold of one of the two women, only for Zack to shove him backwards with a glare that surprised the other detectives.

"She's finishing up getting ready before the music starts. Your Chief is already here and he's with her at the moment and come on hurry up! If anything goes wrong today then Ivy is going to outright kill us all, without Carmen's help!" Dara said moving to drag the others over to where the Aphrodite statue and the archway were stood up, two small huts nearby holding the famous paintings that Carmen had stolen on the sides facing towards the archway.

"Forgive Dara. She's been a bit wary of crossing Ivy ever since that time she challenged the girl to a fight. Although to be fair Ivy _did_ break her jaw and give her a concussion by accident." Cora said apologizing to the confused detectives while Zack, Aileen and Jasmine were walking behind Dara hurriedly up to the archway underneath the large white tent.

"Oh good they're here. Barely two minutes to spare. Carmen should be coming out of one of the huts any moment now so hurry up and get in your places." The rest of the agents jaw dropped when they saw Sara Bellum done up in a blue dress with her hair up in an elegant bun and her normal goggles gone from her face to show her light green eyes.

"Glad we made it in time. Ivy would kill us if we were late." Zack said fixing his tie one last time and earning a huff from Jasmine.

"Stop messing with your tie already. You're going to mess it up." Jasmine said slapping Zacks hands away from his tie while Hannah stepped forward and fixed it for the boy before stepping back to where she had been beside Sara.

"Wait? Is this a wedding?" Joshua asked looking stunned as he noticed all of the VILE henchmen gathered in their best suits and dresses.

"No it's a fucking divorce. What was your first clue Einstein?" Sara snapped at the boy who was in his beach shorts still and now feeling very under-dressed.

"Don't say that! If you end up jinxing it then both Ivy _and_ Carmen will kill us." Hannah whispered looking horrified as Dara nearly forced some of the detectives into their seats.

"If you guys do anything to wreck this I'm going to end up wrecking you." Zack threatened the other detectives with a growl as he glared at them while they were shown to their seats.

"So…stealing all of those things and taking Ivy were just Carmen's way of inviting us to her wedding?" Tatyanna asked earning nods from the VILE henchmen and women in the crowd.

"Arigato Suhara-sensei." Carmen said interrupting anymore potential questions as she arrived, being lead down the aisle by her former teacher who was in a classy tuxedo.

"I wish you all the best Carmen-chan. I knew she'd be the one for you the moment I met her." Suhara said placing a kiss to Carmen's forehead before leaving her at the alter and taking his seat as the VILE and ACME agents jaw dropped.

Carmen looked even better in person than she did over the video! There were more than a few whistles from the males and even the females in the crowd.

"Wow. You clean up great Carmen." Jasmine said staring at the criminal mastermind in disbelief and slight awe and earning a smile from the woman whose hair was in a simply braid down her back to keep it from obscuring her sapphire blue eyes that matched her dress.

"Thank you. I hope my soon to be wife thinks so too." Carmen said looking a bit worried but also happy as her eyes glued to the other hut.

"Her jaw will be in the sand." Zack promised with a grin that earned a thankful look from Carmen.

"So wait…who's she marrying?" Li asked quietly to the others while Joshua was still looking around worriedly.

"Forget that. Where's Ivy? Why'd Carmen kidnap her?" Joshua whispered frantically looking for the girl he had a crush on as the music came on.

"Chief?" Carmen asked torn between amused and shocked at the sight of the Chief's robot body wearing a three piece tuxedo at the beginning of the aisle way.

"Who better to escort her down the aisle?" Chief asked as he held out his arm. The ACME and VILE agents saw Carmen's jaw drop open as her eyes widened. Poor woman looked completely love-struck and as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

Zack followed Carmen's gaze and let out a whistle.

"Wow you clean up nice sis. I think Carmen's in a coma." Zack said looking at the woman on the Chief's arm with a grin while Jasmine, Aileen, and the VILE agents jaws dropped open.

"Don't call me sis!" Was the immediate retort as the ACME agents in the seats turned to look at the familiar voice stunned, poor Joshua was reduced to a blubbering mess as he stared at the woman.

Ivy's almost shoulder length red hair was pinned up much like Sara's was, she was wearing the jewelry that Carmen had given her for Christmas, and she had on light makeup that accentuated her natural beauty. She was in an emerald green dress that matched her eyes with blue and red sequins and accents to it, and was unsteadily walking in a pair of green one inch heels.

"I can't tell who's less steady, you or the Chief." Zack said grinning as his sister made her way down the aisle, her and the chief clumsily stumbling along.

"Shut up Zack. I don't know how you walk in these things Carmen." Ivy said as she stumbled her way to the alter where the Chief left her, getting a quick peck on the cheek as he did so.

"Easy Karishma." Carmen immediately reached out to steady her soon to be wife when the girl wobbled unsteadily in the heels, especially given that they were in sand.

"We're on a beach, why did you even wear heels?" Sara asked as she finally managed to get her jaw working again as well, staring at the red head in disbelief.

"Do you not see the height difference between me and Carmen? I have to climb her like a tree just to kiss her cheek, I figured the heels would help." Ivy said with a shrug and earning a smile from Carmen even though the thief blushed a bit.

"Well you can climb me all you want dear but you might want to take those things off before you break your neck." Carmen said making Ivy grin at her and kick off the heels in an instant so that she was barefooted like Carmen was.

"Now now. Enough talks about our honeymoon plans. We have to finish the wedding first." Ivy teased her taller lover.

Zack snorted and Jasmine and Aileen were giggling to each other as Sara cackled.

Poor Carmen was as red as her infamous coat and hat.


	11. Carmen's vows

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Given that Lee Galeeze was the one presiding the ceremony…most of the audience missed what he said until it came to the time for the vows.

"Carmen you want to go first?" Lee asked looking at his employer and hoping he didn't screw anything up. She would kill him if he did.

"…Ivy…My Karishma…I…I've been hurt by those I loved or trusted so much that I was beginning to think it was impossible for me to fall in love and for that person to love me back. I…I had given up all hope of finding someone to love who would love me in return…and then…then you were assigned to my case for whatever reason." Carmen began swallowing thickly as she stared in Ivy's eyes.

"The first time I saw you I couldn't talk for a minute because I was wondering who the hell sent an angel with hair like fire and eyes like emerald after me. I thought I was hallucinating slightly or going insane when I realized that someone had deciphered the clue faster than normal. At first I brushed it off, you deciphering my clue so fast, as beginners luck or that perhaps you were an intellectual genius but not able to keep up with my henchmen and I during a heist if we ran." Carmen grinned a bit sardonically here as more than a few henchmen snorted and tried to stifle it.

"I found out the hard way that you were more than just a beautiful face with a clever mind. You were also more than able to take down my henchmen even when they were at least twice your weight. You were able to run after me during a chase and actually catch up with me. Not just that but you had a sense of humor too." Carmen said with a slightly wider grin as she looked at Ivy.

"I was shocked that you managed to catch me the very first time you chased after me. I was shocked that what I thought was a sixteen year old rookie was able to catch up to me and actually get the cuffs on me. It wasn't until I was breaking free of the policemen's hold did I realize that it had actually happened and that _finally_ I had found someone who was a match for me in most all categories. I got away from the police and you chased me again. You were catching up to me and I didn't pay much attention to where I was going." Carmen was outright grinning now, so wide that many were surprised her face wasn't splitting in half.

"I didn't even realize I had ran into a whore house until some man had grabbed me and tried feeling me up. I was about to open a can of hurt on him when you suddenly come flying out of nowhere and kicked him through a wall. You were yelling at him for daring try that with some random woman no matter where he was. You were assigned to catch me…to arrest me…and yet you ended up saving me from being assaulted by some creep without even batting an eyelash or raising the topic ever again. You let me go then. You told me I looked too shaken up for much of anything at the moment and told me to hurry home and to stay away from creeps and slime balls." Carmen said earning a sheepish shrug and smile from Ivy.

"You had such a huge heart…such a huge heart, a clever mind, and a great sense of humor to boot. I had finally met someone who could understand me emotionally, and keep up with me mentally and physically." Carmen said her voice softer as was her smile at this point.

"Don't need to hear about your sex life boss!" Lars called with a cackle, earning snickers and snorts from the rest of VILE as Carmen turned a brilliant shade of red and began spluttering.

"Dara do you mind handling him? I'll kick his ass myself later." Ivy asked without looking away from Carmen, causing the muscle woman to immediately bound over to her co-worker and slamming a thing of duct tape over his mouth. More than a few people broke down laughing at this.

"I-erm. That's not what I meant! I was talking about martial arts and-" Carmen was stuttering horribly by now until Ivy reached forward and placed a hand on the other womans arm, making Carmen relax immediately.

"It's alright Carmen. I know what you meant. Lars is just jealous because he can't get a girl that's sober." Ivy said making Carmen snort slightly and smile softly down at Ivy while more than a few of the VILE agents were outright cackling at the look on Lars face.

"I had believed that I could never be happy or in love again without ending up hurt…and then you came along and I started falling in love. I started falling in love and being happy and I was so scared it was going to end horribly that at first I tried pushing you away but I couldn't. Seeing the determined look in your eyes, the way the emerald green eyes that could cut diamonds with a glare would sparkle in amusement and humor when either of us would make a quip." Carmen took a deep breath as she continued, saying the words she had spoken to Ivy that first night they shared together a few months ago.

"Seeing the way you would smile and laugh openly, seeing how you cared so much about other people even when you just met them, watching you protect every and anyone near you at the time…watching you fight so _hard_ to protect someone or uphold justice and then turn so _gentle_ when dealing with children and animals and wounded or sick people…I had started falling in love with you and I thought I could never have you. I thought you were fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen when you chased me and I thought that not only would you never want me…but that the, what I thought, was eleven year age difference was too large." Carmen said staring softly at Ivy, her eyes and face open and vulnerable as she bared her heart to her lover and those there to witness their union.

"I know eleven years isn't that much in most countries but I thought it was an impossible gap between us…and even though I did my best to hide the feelings…they were still there. I just kept falling deeper and deeper in love during every chase, every heist, every time I saw you. Watching as you kicked a grown man more than twice your size and weight hard enough to knock him out one second and then turn around and make sure your brother or whoever else was with you was okay the very next because you took your eyes off of them for just a few _seconds_ to take care of the threat. Seeing you make friends with everyone, civilian, military, ACME, even some of my VILE henchmen… I just fell deeper and deeper in love and for the longest time I tried so hard to hide it." Carmen had tears in her eyes now, as did most of the room as she stared into Ivy's teary green eyes.

"When you and Zack found out I had been an orphan…found out that the orphanage…my _home_ was going to be torn down and found me there…you didn't go there to arrest me. The thought never even crossed your minds. You went there to make sure I was okay, to make sure I didn't feel alone. You…you more than anyone _understood_ one of the parts of me I hid the most. You understood and accepted one of the _deepest parts of me_. That was when I realized I was head over heels in love for you. I would have done _anything_ for you, still would and always will. Even before I realized that our ages weren't as far apart as I thought…I didn't care about the age difference anymore. I just cared about you." Carmen said her voice soft now as she stared at Ivy, her gaze never wavering even though her eyes were watering.

"I knew in my heart from that moment that I loved you so much that if anything happened to you it would kill me. I knew it in my heart but my brain took a while longer. That…that stupid test I rigged up and tried to stop to see if you loved me as much as I loved you…that's when my foolish brain realized what my heart had known all along. Seeing you nearly break apart a steel restraining chair and leather belt that even I have trouble escaping to try and save me…that's when my brain realized what my heart was telling it." Carmen whispered softly, so soft that most of the audience had to lean forward to hear her.

"That's when my brain realized that my heart was saying that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this woman. This amazing woman with a sense of humor and wit, with a brain that is as clever as my own, able to take out my biggest henchmen with just her fists and feet and wits…" Carmen had to blink back her tears for a minute.

"That's when my brain finally registered that this beautiful woman with hair the color of fire, eyes like emeralds, and a smile that could make the sun look dim loved me so much and that love was nothing to be scared of. You taught me, showed me, that I didn't need to be scared of being in love or being happy." Carmen said her voice stronger now as she took a minute to compose herself.

"You showed me that being in love and being happy was something that shouldn't be feared but instead embraced…you showed me what it was like to be in love and be so happy that my heart could burst from it all. Now I want to show the world that you're mine. You're the only one I will ever love, the only one I can ever love, and that I'm not scared to show how much I love you and how happy I am with you." Carmen said reaching her hands up to Ivy's cheeks to brush away the tears with her thumbs.

"Oh don't cry. You're my Mohini Karishma. My most beautiful miracle…and I will always love and treasure you more than any jewel or historic piece or anything else. You matter more to me than anything and everything else in this universe. I love you Karishma." Carmen said and there wasn't a dry eye on the beach now.

Even the Chief somehow was crying oil tears, and Sara was trying to discreetly blame the tears on the sand.

"Damn Ives. How are you going to compete with that? Carmen's like the most romantic person ever." Zack was the one to voice that thought as he tried to rub away his own tears although he was smiling, happy for his sister.

Carmen just smiled as stared into Ivy's eyes, her words just as soft and sweet as the rest of her speech had been.

"She doesn't need to compete with it. As long as I have her, that is the greatest and most romantic thing she could ever give me."


	12. Ivy's vows

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Ivy, your turn." Lee said wiping at his eyes quickly as he looked at the red head.

"Carmen… when I first met you I had been assigned to your case and saw you in Mexico…I didn't know what to expect. I was used to dealing with dangerous criminals who had no problem trying to kill me or kill each other…I was _not_ used to nor expected to see this crazy woman in a long red trench coat in the middle of the hottest part of the day in Mexico. At first I wondered who the hell was crazy and suicidal enough to do that…and then I noticed that…despite the fact that your outfit was infinitely warmer than your minions you were making sure that all of them had water and none of them were suffering heatstroke. I didn't notice your beauty at first, because the first thing I saw about you was how crazy you were…and how much you cared about your minions." Ivy said with a small smile.

"We aren't minions!" Moe called frowning and earning a snort from Ivy.

"I will paint you all yellow in a heartbeat." Ivy shot back earning a grin from Carmen. That would be a fun idea.

"Then after you made sure no one was getting heatstroke…I moved to intercept you and your minions. You whirled around towards me and the first thing I noticed…was your eyes. Your beautiful sapphire blue eyes that were alight with mischief at the heist and yet they looked so lonely. I didn't know what surprised me more, the lonely look in your eyes…or the fact that you were the most beautiful and caring criminal I had ever met, and I've met more than my fair share of criminals." Ivy said smiling sadly at that as she reached up and cupped Carmen's faces, her thumbs brushing underneath those same sapphire blue orbs.

"You and your minions took the painting and took off, leaving behind a clue. Honestly that surprised me a bit, most criminals _never_ leave clues for me and yet you did. Just bad, or rather good, luck I had helped Zack with his geography homework the night before and recognized the symbol you left behind easily. The look on your face when I got there just a little after you did was rather funny…and the looks on both you and your minions faces when I kicked Fortune through a wall after he grabbed me was hilarious. You were so surprised to see someone that was able to crack your clue so fast _and_ be able to take down one of your biggest henchmen at the same time. I nearly busted out laughing you know?" Ivy asked with a slight grin and earning a small shrug from the taller woman.

"Then when I caught you I was a bit disappointed. It had been fun chasing you down and cracking the clues and I was a bit worried about you going to jail. Then you managed to get free of the officers and run for it, and I chased you again. When I saw that man grabbing you against your will…I was _furious_. How dare he do that to anyone, especially the beautiful but lonely looking woman who was handcuffed? I nearly broke his neck when I kicked him and I don't regret it but you looked so shocked and confused…as if no one had ever helped you before…and honestly that made my heart hurt to think that you might have had to deal with creepy jerks like that before and no one bothered to help you. It went against all of my training to let you go like that but I couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt or sent to jail and hurt there where I _couldn't_ help you. After that though I kept being given your case and I…I didn't mind at all. Compared to what I'm used to dealing with from criminals…you were a breath of fresh air. A lovely welcomed breath of fresh air in a world that I had thought was going bad." Ivy said smiling softly at Carmen.

"Like your drawing skills?" Slick asked remembering the picture his boss brought home of stick figures from the red head.

"I'll kick your ass later too." Ivy said sparing the man a brief glare as Dara duct taped his mouth as well while Zack was cracking up behind her. A flick of her foot sent the high heel beside her in the sand sailing backwards into her brothers stomach and turning his snickers into splutters without her even glancing back.

"I tried to avoid falling in love. I had to take care of my brother, do my normal assignments at ACME, and I had been lying about my age for years to try and stay closer to my brother so I could protect him easier. When I first noticed that I had feelings for you I tried telling myself it was just a crush. I didn't even know if you liked women anyways and that's not exactly something I could ask while chasing you...although it might have made you slip up a bit if I _did_." Ivy gave a slight grin at this earning a snicker from Carmen.

"Even if I learned you did like women, I didn't know of any reason why you would like _me_. I was just a… how did one of the older detectives put it? … a muscle bound brute bitch with a knack for smart remarks and very few clever moments. You who could have anyone she wanted in the world…why would I ever think you'd want me? I tried to stop myself from falling in love…but it didn't work and I've never been so happy at failing something so hard before." Ivy said smiling while Carmen and quite a few others looked furious on her behalf for that other detectives remarks.

"I tried to keep from falling for you, but every time I saw those lonely blue eyes I'd be sad. You shouldn't be lonely. Every time I saw your eyes alight with mischief during a heist my heart started beating faster, the first time I saw you smile I nearly lost my footing on the rail. That smile on your face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The first time I heard you laugh I probably looked like a tomato and I _know_ I stumbled. It was the most enchanting sound I had ever heard. I just kept wanting to see your smile and hear your laugh, I had fallen so hard by the end of the second year chasing you…and I tried to deny it so much…I was driving myself crazy trying to deny that I love you." Ivy said making Carmen blush a bit but smile.

"When Zack was assigned to help me with your case, I'll admit I was mainly annoyed because I didn't want to have to share you even though I knew it wasn't exactly logical. But…I was also worried. You do some crazy and, at times, impossible things during a heist and while I could handle it fine, ignoring the few times when my chest started hurting, he had a more…technical and lingual skill set. He wasn't trained for the stunts I was and I've been protecting him since I was seven. I was worried he'd slip or something and get hurt…but…every time he came close to harm you were there helping or saving him when I couldn't. Especially against that shark during your alien kick. That was the first time he called me out on and pointed out my 'crush' on you since I was still trying to deny it was love at the time. His exact words were 'A smart kickass woman with beauty to match her brains and yet saves the people chasing her? That's the woman you've been head over heels for since last year isn't it?' I _know_ my face matched my hair when he said that." Ivy said looking embarrassed as her brother cackled behind her. He cackled until her other high heel went flying into his stomach however, which earned some snickers from Sara at the least as he muttered curses under his breath.

"When I found out that you were an orphan just like me and Zack…I was upset and I understood. That was part of why you were so lonely. Like us you were never adopted…the closest thing to a home you had was ACME…and that's no replacement for a family even if we _are_ a rather makeshift bunch. You were worse off than me and Zack because we still had each other even on the streets, you didn't have a brother or sister to trust or rely on during those years just yourself. You were used to being alone and abandoned and I knew how that felt _so_ well. Hearing that your home was about to be torn down…if you didn't steal it I probably would have because no one should have to lose their home. I got to learn more about you during that mini-picnic and I couldn't deny it anymore. I love you so much and it was hard denying it when it was impossible to _not_ love you." Ivy said softly, her words about the orphanage only being for Carmen's ears.

"You were the first person that tried getting me to take care of myself better…you are the only person I ever told my real name to much less the story behind it. You… you know me better than anyone else and I know you just as well." Ivy said making Carmen blink back tears. She hadn't realized that Ivy had guarded her real name so fiercely.

"When you started flirting with me during your heists I was surprised, shocked, and a bit lost. No one ever flirted with me, and more than that… the woman I love was flirting with me and showing that she was as interested in me as I was in her. I didn't know how to react. Flirt back? Ask you out on a date? Push you against a wall and kiss you senseless? I wasn't sure what to do, even though my personal favorite was that third option." Ivy said quirking a grin and making Carmen blush a bit while Hannah had to smack Sara upside the head to keep the scientists cackles down.

"When… when I saw your plane go into that avalanche…I…I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't. The woman I love gone just like that before I could even work up my courage to tell her about my feelings? I… When I thought you were gone forever…I _broke_. I couldn't go on. Zack buried himself in work trying to catch your minions and dragged me along to make sure I didn't do anything stupid… or well… stupider than nearly destroying the gym with my bare hands in a grief stricken rage. When we found out you were still alive…I was so happy I could have kissed you right then and there if those stupid tears hadn't shown up. That's when I decided to stop fighting it or trying to decide what to do. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again or not telling you my feelings. I can face down a literal mafia pointing guns at me with a smirk on my face and not bat an eye…but the thought of losing you terrifies me." Ivy said her voice shaky as she was staring at Carmen who gave her another apologetic look and moved to open her mouth before Ivy put one finger over her lips.

"When you proposed with those dates I was so damn happy. Amused that you sent me a couple of boxes of fruit? Yes but so happy that you wanted me to be yours forever. It took a long time to find the perfect ring to give you, and even then I had to call in a few favors to get it specially made for you, but you were worth it. Being able to call you mine and have you call me yours? Everything was worth it." Ivy said with a smile on her face after she collected herself for a moment. Zack and Sara both gave loud snorts at the remembrance of the 'date incident' as they called it. In a heartbeat Jasmine has smacked Zack around the head and Hannah had done the same with Sara, much to everyone elses amusement.

"You call me your Mohini Karishma and tell me Yaretzi… because you see me as your most beautiful miracle and want me to know that you will always love me… but don't forget… to me you are Anilaja and Yaretzi. Because to me _you_ are the most perfect and beautiful one and you will always be loved by me." Ivy said smiling up at Carmen who had tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I love you more than anything else in this world and universe Carmen." Ivy whispered with tears sliding down her own cheeks again.

Most everyone was bawling like babies now except for the still dumbstruck and possibly comatose Joshua.

Lee wiped his tears away as he looked between the two women standing in front of the alter staring at each other with Ivy's hands still cupping Carmen's cheeks.

"After that there is nothing left that can be said. You may now kiss the… well…just kiss each other already!" Lee said giving up on the formal thing as the two women grinned at each other.

Ivy was the one to shoot off a quip before she and Carmen kissed each other with such tender love and passion as wolf whistles and cheers rang out amongst the crowd. Everyone still trying to dry their eyes and a few laughing at Ivy's words.

"That's the best idea I've heard all week. I'm going to strangle whoever started the 'no seeing the bride before the wedding thing' with my bare hands if I ever find em."


	13. Chapter 13

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Why is that one agent duct taped?" Carmen asked Ivy in a whisper as they finished their first dance as Mrs. and Mrs. Sandiego on the makeshift dancefloor that Sara and the VILE agents had set up.

"Joshua? He has a crush on me, looks like Jasmine stole Dara's duct tape to keep him from starting trouble." Ivy answered as she glanced at the inventor who was staring at her crushed and in disbelief and denial.

"Well I'm glad they saved his life. You're mine now and I'm very possessive." Carmen said her arms wrapped around Ivy's waist as they took their seats at the table with the others being seated wherever they wanted to be at the other tables.

"Hey love birds get over here for the speeches and toasts!" Sara shouted for the two with a grin and a flush to her cheeks, one that several other agents from both VILE and ACME were sporting as well.

"You'd better be giving the ACME agents the drinks for teenagers!" Carmen called as she escorted Ivy over to their chairs, pulling the smaller woman down on her lap instead of letting her sit in the chair.

"These poor sods have ta deal with most of _our_ idiots getting drunk off their asses. They deserve a stiff drink but don't worry. Hannah's in charge of cutting them off after two. Seven for the Russian." Sara said with a grin on her face and her accent was heavier than usual.

"If Tatyanna gets drunk she gets violent. Just warning you now." Ivy said not batting an eye and earning a curious look from her wife.

"How do know that?" Carmen asked earning a smirk from Ivy.

"They're teenagers who usually get sent to deal with assignments that leave the _police_ boggled or are too dangerous. The police look the other way if us ACME agents have a few too many once or twice since most of them are light weights. If we start doing it too much though then they report us and we have to get sent to rehab and stuff like that. Last time Tatyanna got drunk Billy got his arm busted and it took four of the others to hold her down since I was busy untangling Armandos' rope from Jasmine." Ivy said earning a snort from Jasmine who was sat across from her.

"Don't remind me. At least it wasn't as bad as the last Christmas party. I don't know who spiked the punch but I still don't think I want to remember what I did." Jasmine said crossing her arms and earning a grin from Ivy.

"I have blackmail on everyone since I was the only one still sober. Let's leave it at that." Ivy said making the ACME agents that heard her to pale in horror.

"Hey Zachary! Do you want first toast or should I do it?" Sara called across the tent to the boy who had a bit of a blush to his cheeks.

"I'll do it!" Zack called back as he stood up, a bit unsteady but still standing.

"Carmen, Ives. I wish you two all the best and luck in the world. I know you both love each other to bits and pieces, hard not to tell with the way you two look at each other. You two are so sweet and cute with each other it gives half of us here cavities." Zack said raising his glass to the two women while the rest of the group was cracking up at that.

"First day Ivy came home from chasing after you on an assignment, she was ranting about classless jerk creeps trying their luck and not knowing how to show respect to a woman, especially a beautiful one with the purest blue eyes. I tell you she had it bad Carmen right from the get go. She didn't think she had a crush for several weeks but I could tell her crush from that first time although I did think it was just puppy love at first. You should have seen her face when she realized her feelings for you were more than just a crush, she looked so guilty about it. Ivy had been taking care of me ever since I was a baby, she's the closest thing I ever had to a mother and she thought that falling in love with you meant she wasn't able to take care of and protect me anymore. It took me until that time traveling case to get it through her thick skull that she could love you and nothing bad would happen. Probably would have gotten through to her sooner but Ivy's stubborn and I've seen her break a brick wall with her head." Zack said and the VILE agents began cracking up while the ACME agents looked dead serious.

"When we found out that you were like us… well to tell you the truth that was about the time I started calling you my sister. When you started flirting with her, she was so confused on what to do. I tried telling her to either write you a love letter or just snog you senseless but she couldn't decide which one would get to you better. Then… when you… when we thought you were dead…Ivy wasn't exaggerating when she said she broke and destroyed the gym." Zack said swallowing thickly now.

"I almost literally had to shove your clue list in her face for her to focus on something and dragged her to chase the minions down to keep her from completely shutting down. If it wasn't for me pushing her and her not wanting the Chief to completely shut down she probably would have stayed on the moon after we caught the mad scientist up there." Zack said earning a squawk of protest from Sara for that description.

"When we did get back, before we went to place that rose… she had closed herself off in the gym for ten minutes. The ACME gym is set up to withstand several simultaneous bombs without suffering a scratch. But Ivy… everything was destroyed and broken before she was done. Walls that could stand up to explosions without suffering a scratch were broken down and demolished just by using her fists, feet, and the training equipment. When Traitor had caught you and we thought he was going to lock you away and kill you…I had to kick her in the ankle to keep her from completely losing it. That may have been a solid steel chair and leather strap thicker than she is…" Zack gave Carmen a very serious look as the horrified and guilty thief hugged Ivy tight.

"But she would have broken it like glass and killed Traitor if I hadn't had stopped her, and I'm not exaggerating. Ivy is more than able to kill any and everyone here without batting an eye or trying very hard, for you she would have killed him with a smile on her face. My big sister loves you Carmen, so much that honestly it's frightening and awe inspiring. The only reason I encouraged her to date you and haven't tried to stand in your way of dating and marrying her… is because I respect you and I know you. You'd protect her even though she doesn't need protection. You'll love her so much she'll never doubt that she has a reason to exist. To be honest I was a bit wary of you two marrying so soon but you both love each other more than enough to get through anything the world can throw at you. So…enjoy married life you two and I wish you both all the happiness in the world." Zack finished up his speech as he raised his glass to the two of them and then tossed it back like a shot.

"My fifteen year old brother is an alcoholic." Ivy said although her eyes were teary as were Carmens. Carmen knew her false death had hurt Ivy greatly and the girl seemed a bit different after the 'death' but she had never thought that her red head had broken so badly.

"Guess that means it's my turn for the speech." Sara said standing with a slight waver to her stance and a half full shot glass in her hand.

"Ah shit. This will be something for sure." Carmen managed to say as she wiped hers and Ivy's tears away.

"I've known Carmen longer than any of the other VILE agents, I knew her back when she still worked at ACME and she was undercover at a public concert back then. Even though I've known this crazy genius bitch for so long…I've never known her to fall for someone so hard so fast but when I first saw her around you I knew immediately. Doubt anyone else of us VILE people could have seen how different Carmen was around you but I noticed it. She was always trying to show off for you, acting more confident and brazen during a heist when she knew you were coming or watching, and she even based a whole caper on you. That's when I figured out she was head over red high heels for you. Took me a little longer to figure out that you were just as far gone on her as she was on you. Now I may have had that breakdown a couple of months ago but I truly do wish the best for my friend and boss and you're the best." Sara started off with a smirk on her face and her accent still heavier than normal.

"Now this crazy bitch had the bright idea of trying to discreetly ask me for romantic advice and honestly if she had listened to my advice you'd be strapped down to her bed fucked into a coma last year but after the last few weeks of seeing you two together I'm thinking she'd be the one strapped down." Sara said causing Carmen's face to flame red while Ivy busted out laughing.

"Damnitt Sara." Carmen buried her face in Ivy's hair, the color of her cheeks matching the blood red locks.

"Now this crazy bitch can crack codes and safes and steal national monuments and government secrets… but _you_ are the one who stole her heart and I don't know how the fuck you did it but great fucking job red. She's done a lot that I'm sure she could have cried over and I know she's seen a lot but none if it bothered her much that I saw…she fakes her death and sees how much doing that hurt you though…I saw her bawl like a damn baby over hurting you like that. She may be a crazy ass thief but she's the best damn friend you could ask for and I'd bet she's an ever better wife. You won't find anyone in the world more loyal than that crazy fucker, and if you hurt her then just know I've been bugging her for human test subjects for some of my trials and I _do_ know how to hide a body." Sara suddenly seemed more twisted now as her eyes gleamed madly before she went back to her normal grin.

"But if you're the one she chooses to be with and you're both happy then have fun, have a great life together, and for fucks sake you two put soundproofing up around your room at the base. I don't know how you can make Carmen shriek like that and I don't want to know but no one's been getting much sleep for months!" Sara said toasting the two and drowning her shot while Carmen's face was now so red it was a miracle she didn't just pass out.

"I swear to god we're never putting alcohol in either of their hands again." Carmen muttered to her wife who let out a snort.

"You think this is bad you should see the Christmas parties we have at ACME." Ivy said with a grin.

"Speaking of the Christmas parties Ivy I think we have a problem." Aileen said looking worried as she appeared beside Ivy looking worried.

"Who is drunk and what are they doing?" Ivy asked with a sigh. She got her answer when Al Loy was sent hurtling into the ocean with a rather feminine scream.

"Who else wants a shot at me!?" A heavily accented voice roared while Ivy's face met her palm.

"I told you that Tatyanna gets violent!" Ivy said sighing as Dara was thrown into the ocean with poor Hannah being sent to the shore.

"Ivy please tell me you'll agree to handle her this time?" Jasmine near begged the red head who sighed again and stood up from Carmen's lap.

Her quipped words earned a snort from the drunker people while Carmen looked less than pleased.

"Dealing with a drunk Russian juggernaut, well at least we can agree that this wedding wasn't boring."


	14. Chapter 14

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Stand down Tatyanna!" Ivy ordered as she approached the drunk Russian who was laughing loudly as she beat on anyone who dared approach her.

"Make me!" Tatyanna called with a laugh as she tossed Armando into a table when he tried to hold her down with his lasso.

"Tatyanna! Stand. Down." Ivy ordered slowly and her voice was surprisingly stern and commanding as she stood behind the Russian blond.

"Fuck you!" Tatyanna roared as she spun around, her fist in mid-swing. Ivy calmly batted the fist to the side without looking bothered and the second fist was caught effortlessly in Ivy's free hand. Ivy pushed her back a little bit and released the fist in her hand as she surveyed her younger co-worker.

"You are drunk Tatyanna. I suggest you stand down while you are still standing." Ivy said her voice cold and authoritative as she glared down the smaller woman who snarled at her.

"I obey no one!" Tatyanna roared as she lunged at Ivy again, only this time Ivy had grabbed her by the front of her tank top and lifted her up, bodily throwing the girl over her head and onto the ground behind her.

"You need to sleep now Tatyanna. Calm down." Ivy said unapologetic as she turned to face the blond again as the girl staggered to her feet. With a wordless yell the blond charged at Ivy again, this time with one of the knives from the table in her hand.

"Karishma!" Carmen yelped worried for her wife despite knowing full well how many blackbelts her wife had to her name.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Ivy said unbothered as she batted Tatyanna's knife hand out to the side, one hand shooting out to grab the girls jaw as she flipped the girl onto her back with the knife falling out of Tatyanna's hand and into Ivy's.

Before anyone could register it happening Ivy was nearly on top of Tatyanna with the knife just an inch above the blonds neck.

"Stand. Down. Tatyanna." Ivy enunciated slowly and clearly as she stared into the Russians eyes, her own eyes cold and calm from behind the knife.

"Sorry about that. I warned you that she gets violent when she's drunk, I suppose I should have warned you that she's a light-weight." Ivy said standing back up and casually throwing the knife so that it clattered harmlessly onto the table Tatyanna had stolen it from.

"Rawrgh!" Tatyanna let out a wordless scream of drunken rage as she jumped up and launched herself at Ivy from behind.

Ivy reacted with surprising speed and flexibility considering the dress she was wearing.

"You are on very shaky ground comrade. I suggest you cease your actions and settle down." Ivy said in a believable Russian accent as she had Tatyanna in a headlock, one arm across the younger womans throat and the other held up in a firm grip as the blond scratched at the arms.

"Comrade!" Ivy barked making Tatyanna freeze at the believable Russian voice that was in a stern almost military tone.

"Calm. Down." Ivy ordered lowly as Tatyanna slowly fizzled out and went limp in Ivy's hold.

"Sit. Follow orders." Ivy said her voice still low and commanding, making Carmen shiver a bit, as she slowly released the blond who sat in the nearest chair.

"Jasmine. I'm putting you on Tatyanna duty." Ivy said her stern look never wavering from the now submissive and obedient blond.

"You got it." Jasmine said nodding and moving over to sit beside Tatyanna.

"Commanding officer. She gives orders, you follow." Ivy ordered in Russian as she pointed at Jasmine, making Tatyanna nod meekly under the stern look she was getting.

"You speak Russian?" Pearl asked surprised as Ivy walked back over to Carmen with all the grace and sway as a panther walking towards its mate…or a meal.

"I speak a lot of languages. I'm just not fluent in any. Zack is the linguist genius. Most of the stuff I know is cuss words." Ivy said with a grin as she reclaimed her seat in Carmens lap, the criminal mastermind wrapping her arms around her wife in a heartbeat.

"You being all commanding is incredibly hot…so is you speaking another language." Carmen whispered to her wife who smirked slightly and leaned up to kiss Carmen's cheek.

"If you're good then I might speak several languages for _you_ on our honeymoon." Ivy said earning wide eyes from Carmen before the Hispanic-American woman nodded so fast her braid nearly came undone.  
"But your accent?" Pearl looked startled as she stared at the red head who smirked.

"I can't speak much of other languages…but I _can_ mimic most accents to a 'T'." Ivy said her voice slipping through seven different distinct accents during the course of the sentence.

"Oi! No copying me!" Sara cried when she heard an accent just like hers fall from the red heads mouth. Ivy just raised an eyebrow at the drunk scientist.

"Call a cop." Ivy said completely unbothered as she snuggled closer to Carmen. Sara let out a few slurred curses towards her in another language and Ivy just smirked.

More than a few people who understood parts of what she was saying began blushing as Ivy began cursing the scientist out in return, only in at least six different languages instead of one.

"Like I said. If you hear me speaking another language then odds are ten to one that I'm cursing." Ivy said smugly as she felt how tense Carmen was at hearing the rapid fire foreign curses fall from her wife's lips.

"I have so many questions for you but right now I think I just want to steal you off for our honeymoon." Carmen said staring at her wife who smiled sarcastically.

"I'm Karishma Sandiego…I am ACME's top detective and agent because I am the one sent after terrorists and other dangerous criminals. One of the reasons I was surprised and confused when I was suddenly being put on your case, I'm more used to people trying to kill me not dare me to catch them." Ivy said earning a shocked look from Carmen.

"So when you said you could stare down a Mafia full of guns aimed at you…" Carmen whispered earning a nod from Ivy.

"Wouldn't be the first time, won't be the last. Most of the time when I'm not chasing you or taking care of Zack… I'm being sent after the more dangerous criminals in the world. Where else did you think most of my scars came from?" Ivy asked her hand dropping to trace a barely visible scar on her neck that was usually hidden under her choker.

"I didn't think to ask when I first saw them, I was a bit busy. I didn't want to ask afterwards because I trusted that you'd tell me whenever you were ready." Carmen said her fingers tracing over where she knew several scars were hidden by the dress.

"I was just waiting for you to ask…I can tell you about each and every one of them later if you don't mind the fact that my body looks like a patchwork quilt." Ivy said looking a bit nervous as she glanced up at Carmen.

Carmen just smiled and kissed her wife's head as she traced a scar or two.

Her words were soft and sweet as they tickled Ivy's ear, being meant just for her wife to hear.

"I'll listen and kiss every one of them. Why would I mind your scars when you don't mind mine?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Wow." Carmen breathed out as she and Ivy finished celebrating their marriage at a nice little cottage in a remote part of Bora Bora that Carmen owned.

"Agreed." Ivy said cuddling up into Carmen's side as the taller woman held her close.

The two were silent and just enjoying their position at the moment as they cuddled together on their bed. Both of them as naked as the day they were born as Ivy rested her head atop her wife's generously endowed chest. They had been at it for several hours and the sun was just now beginning to peak into their room's window.

"This one?" Carmen asked her voice a soft whisper as she trailed one finger down a scar on her wife's collar bone near her left breast, a scar that she had kissed repeatedly during their first night as a married couple.

"Chinese sex traffickers. One got in a lucky stab and twist with a knife, I used the knife to slit his throat when he went after one of the girls he and his buddies had caught." Ivy said immediately making Carmen frown but move on to the next scar. She had kissed them all over the course of the night, of course she didn't quite remember some parts when she had been especially heady due to her wife's muttered foreign curses and a few commanding words in another language.

"This one?" Carmen questioned the almost surgical scar on the red heads lower right abdomen. It looked older than the rest.

"That's the only scar that didn't come from my job. I was seven and my appendix burst." Ivy said making Carmen wince.

"You too huh? Mine happened when I was thirteen however." Carmen said and felt as Ivy's fingers found her own scar and traced it gently.

"This one?" Ivy asked moving to trace a burn scar on Carmen's left shoulder that went from the front to the back and almost down to her elbow.

"The fire that killed my mother. This one?" Carmen asked her fingers moving to a faint white line that was Ivy's left side and came out her back.

"The car wreck. I had covered Zack and a piece of the door went through me and almost got to him." Ivy said before her fingers ghosted over another burn mark, this one down on Carmen's upper right thigh.

"That's actually from when I was a detective. Maelstrom got lucky with his flame thrower but it mostly grazed me. Your shoulder blades?" Carmen asked moving to trace the deep red scars over Ivy's shoulder blades. They were near identical actually, to the point it could be passed off as a strange birthmark.

"Cultists in Austria. Wanted to see if the scars would 'open my body to allow an angel in' and so that the 'angels wings would not be cramped and forced to stay within the vessel' if it worked." Ivy said with a snort and earning a small grin from Carmen.

"Well I can see why they mistook you for an angel. You're _my_ angel Mohini." Carmen said earning a snort from Ivy who buried her face in Carmen's shoulder as she grinned.

"Cheesy Anilaja." Ivy said although she was grinning and a bit relieved. She wasn't sure that Carmen would still think of or call her beautiful after seeing her scars closer and more… coherent than she had before.

"You love my cheesy romantic side." Carmen said grinning as she pressed a kiss to Ivy's head.

"I love all of you." Ivy said agreeing as she raised her head enough to begin pressing kisses to Carmen's neck and collar bone again.

"I love you too my Mohini Karishma." Carmen said as she moved them so that she was over Ivy and pressing kisses to the smaller womans neck and collar and making extra sure to shower the scars in intense love and affection. Of course Ivy was giving as good as she got but she tensed in a not good way when Carmen pinned her arms down.

"No…don't pin me." Ivy said her breathing beginning to come in ragged breaths as she pulled back from Carmen and began squirming to dislodge the grip on her arms.

"Mohini?" Carmen questioned worried as Ivy began struggling against the grip on her arms.

"Don't… don't pin me." Ivy's breathing was ragged as her pupils were blown wide. Carmen recoiled when she saw the oncoming panic attack and quickly released her wife.

"Are you alright Mohini? Karishma?" Carmen asked pulling back a bit and showing her hands so that Ivy knew she wasn't pinned down anymore.

"Karishma it's me. It's your wife Carmen." Carmen said softly as she slowly moved one hand to run her fingers through Ivy's shoulder length red hair.

"Sorry." Ivy croaked out a few minutes later as she relaxed against Carmen again as the older woman held her close and kept running her fingers through the blood red locks.

"Don't apologize. I should have asked before pinning you. If it helps I can't stand fire or being blindfolded." Carmen said her voice soft and full of understanding and love as she held her wife close.

"Being pinned or tied down…just…" Ivy swallowed thickly making Carmen nod.

"It's alright. I understand. We probably did a bit _too_ much of a workout last night so why don't we just fall asleep right here in each others arms in one of the most romantic honeymoon destinations in the world?" Carmen asked gently with a smile as she held Ivy close but made sure she wasn't pinning her lover down in any possible way.

"With the most romantic woman in the world? The woman I was lucky and blessed enough to get married too." Ivy said with a slight smile while Carmen blushes slightly but grins.

"I thought I was the cheesy romantic one." Carmen teased earning a giggle from Ivy.

"You are… but you don't have the exclusive rights to it." Ivy said snuggling closer to her taller wife's glorious body.

"I could steal those rights." Carmen said with a grin earning a snort from Ivy.

"You _would_." Ivy said although Carmen had succeeded in making her smile and grin again.

"Just for you… and any possible children we'll eventually adopt. I'm thinking a little thief girl." Carmen said despite her brain yelling that it was too early to be talking about this, even though she had been thinking about a family with Ivy since the red head had first mentioned adopting.

"One thief girl and one little detective girl. Turn our chases into a family bonding exercise." Ivy agreed making Carmen beam at her for this.

Of course her next words had Ivy blushing and reviewing all of their heists in a new light.

"Sure! I've been using them as a type of foreplay ever since about a year after you started chasing me."


	16. The End Possible Sequel not decided yet

**Carmen AU**

 **By: FuanhoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What the hell are you thinking breaking into here in the middle of the night Nick? Do you know how close you came to being shot?" Ivy demanded as she glared at her new boss who was sitting in her and her wife's living room casually as if he owned the place with a tense and alert small red haired girl next to him.

It had been close to five years since Ivy and Carmen were married and three years since Ivy began to work for SHIELD where she had quickly risen through the ranks.

It had been one year since she and Carmen had found a 084 child that was only about eight years old and in the foster system. Poor girl had been given the name Mary Sue by the nuns but decided to call herself Skye. A name that became official when Ivy and Carmen adopted her after hearing about how she fell through every crack and crevice in the foster system and kept paying the price for it.

Little Skye Sandiego had taken several months to realize that her new mothers weren't going to abandon her or send her back…and then she seemed to take after Carmen a bit too much. Although she was a natural when it came to anything electronic…she had apparently learned how to steal food and other such things when she was with one of her many former foster parents. Carmen was just refining what her daughter had already learned.

"Ivy meet Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow. Natasha this is your new mom Ivy, her wife Carmen is out at the moment with your little sister Skye." Nick said ignoring what Ivy had said as he motioned between the two in introduction.

"You have ten seconds to start explaining before I use you as a new practice dummy." Ivy said flatly to her boss.

"She's been trained to be an assassin since she was younger than Skye. She's the best in the world, we sent one of our best specialists to cross her off but he brought her in instead. She's been mostly deprogrammed but she's still a child. If I don't leave her with someone I trust who can at least handle their own against her then the World Council will eliminate her permanently. You're already watching after and raising a 084, you have more black-belts than most people know exist, and your wife is the best damn thief in the world. You're the only ones who can handle raising her." Fury said while Natasha studied the taller red head who looked at her and then smiled a bit after being silent for a full two minutes.

"How old are you?" Ivy asked smiling at Natasha who stared at her for a minute.

"Fourteen." Natasha finally admitted making Ivy nod her head.

"Not much older than I was when I started being sent after criminals. Now what do you want to do Natasha? While I'd certainly be happy to adopt you, and my wife wouldn't mind a bit, I want to know what you want to do." Ivy said making Natasha look a bit torn but trying to hide it as Ivy gave her a soft smile that all of Natasha's training told her was real. There was no ulterior motives behind the smile and offer.

"I…I have a lot of red in my ledger. If I die…I can't try to erase it." Natasha said finally after a moment making Ivy smile at her.

"Well then welcome to the family Natasha. I take it you already filed the paperwork before coming here Nick?" Ivy asked smiling warmly at Natasha and slowly gently moving her hand to run it through the teenagers short curly red hair that was actually kind of like her own.

"Yeah. She'll be joining SHIELD as a specialists when she turns sixteen, it was one of the things that the Council insisted on if she wasn't going to be terminated." Fury said with a nod as he moved to leave, only for the door to open and Carmen and Skye to come in laughing.

"Mama! Me and mommy stole a Quinjet!" Skye cried happily as she ran to Ivy who sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sandiego." Fury said his eye narrowing on the master thief who grinned slightly sheepishly at him.

"Don't worry. It was meant to be decommissioned anyways, I figured it'd be a good start on Skye's engineering lessons as we fix it up. Who's your mini-me dear?" Carmen asked walking over to her wife who now had Skye on her hip and Natasha looking at them all tensely as if expecting to have to fight.

"Carmen this is our new daughter Natasha. Skye this is your big sister. Natasha this is my wife and your other new mom Carmen, and your new baby sister Skye." Ivy said without missing a beat and making Skye frown slightly.

"Now that you have her I'm being sent back aren't I?" Skye asked surprisingly serious and well spoken for an eight year old.

"Not a chance. She's your big sister Skye. That means we're keeping and raising both of you. She's like you…she didn't have a mommy or daddy or a good home until recently." Ivy said gently to her younger daughter who paused at that and looked at Natasha who stared back at her.

"No good home? Does that mean she has scars like mine?" Skye asked softly as she stared at Natasha who stared back before pulling up her shirt a bit to show the scar on her stomach from her graduation ceremony from Red Room.

"You have scars like mine. You don't have to worry though! Mama and mommy both have scars too, and they don't hurt me so they won't hurt you. They teach me lots of really cool things too so they can teach you something you like!" Skye rambled a bit to her new sister as she moved her shirt enough to show the knife mark on her chest from where one former foster dad had slashed at her.

Natasha stared at Skye for a minute as she got down from Ivy's arms and then Natasha's arms lashed out and wrapped around the smaller girl who blinked up at her and then grinned and hugged her back.

Natasha looked up at Fury, Ivy and Carmen at that moment and kept Skye pulled close and put her chin on the smaller girls head.

"My baby spider."

"Don't you mean sister?" Fury asked earning a flat look from Natasha.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Carmen put a hand over her eyes and Skye giggled a bit at the bad word.

Ivy just grinned.

"Yep she's mine alright."


End file.
